


Shadowed love

by 917brat



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/917brat/pseuds/917brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Harry and Ginny, who is like a sister to Harry, are searching for a way to destroy Voldemort once and for all. By destroying the things he has that are stopping his death. Unfortunately a problem accurse forcing Harry to do the unthinkable. Now Harry's in trouble and Ginny's taken a huge secret with her to spirit world. Throw in with this the Spirit detectives and you're sure to have a rather interesting tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

Summary- Both Harry and Ginny, who is like a sister to Harry, are searching for a way to destroy Voldemort once and for all. By destroying the things he has that are stopping his death. Unfortunately a problem accurse forcing Harry to do the unthinkable. Now Harry's in trouble and Ginny's taken a huge secret with her to spirit world. Throw in with this the Spirit detectives and you're sure to have a rather interesting tale.

I do not own Harry Potter or YYH nor do I make any profit off of them or this story.  
Important notes:  
1\. OK this is a Hp/yyh crossover where both Youko Kurama and Shuici have been separated from each other and both of them are fox Demons. This will be explained better later on in the story.  
2\. There is bashing  
3\. There most likely will be slash in this story.  
4\. This story also will contain either rape or hints of rape, abuse and plain out torture

PAIRINGS please vote.  
Hiei/Kurama-1  
Yusuke/Hiei/Kurama-3  
Yusuke/keiko-2  
Youko/Kuronue-2  
Youko/Harry-2  
Youko/Harry/Kuronue-4  
Kuronue/Harry-2  
Ginny/no one-2  
Ginny/ Jin the wind master-5  
Ginny-Kuwabara-0

CHAPTER ONE- PROLOG! 

Harry and Ginny were in an icy cave. A cave which, much to both Ginny and Harry's displeasure, had slim covered the wall and a cave which was so dark that you would be considered lucky to see your hands directly in front of your face; let alone two feet in front of you. To make matters worse the two of them needed to limit the amount of magic they used so as not to be detected. Which meant they couldn’t use a very strong light spell and were left with one that could barely light up the step in front of them.

Currently they were both in there doing their best not to set off any of the numerous traps that littered the ground and the walls around them. Which because of the lack of light, and there for disability to see a lot of the traps that were there, was an incredibly hard thing to do. So far they fortunately hadn't, as of yet, set off any traps that covered the ground or the walls. But that didn't mean they were any less careful about what they were doing; least they get arrogant and accidentally set one of when they were so close to their goal.

The place the two wherein was believed to be haunted by the locals and there for avoided completely. It was said that the cave was the home of some maniac's spirit. Who had come there to die after murdering his entire family in cold blood and that the spirit, still to this day, killed anyone who dared entered his resting place.

It was a place very few dared to tread, and at the moment Ginny wished that both her and Harry had never entered this god forsaken place. But she also knew that after they got that twice dammed cup, that was in this god forsaken cave, that moldywart would have no way of coming back; like he had already. Meaning that once this last thing was destroyed once and for all they could finally kill the snake faced bastard and know that he would be gone for good when they did it.

''Though I would like to know why old snake face had choose here of all places to place his cup in the first place!' Ginny whined to herself as she stepped through what she desperately hoped was a deserted spider's web.

'Oh, but of course that snaked faced bastard couldn't choose a warmer place like the beach or a nice tropical forest with plenty of lovely flowers…no that is too…' Once again Ginny was shocked out of her inner whining; this time it was by Harry.

"Hey Gin. Are you back there? I don't hear you complaining back there and you're usually complaining about one thing or another by now; especially seeing the condition we are in right now. Normally they would have you screaming." After hearing this Ginny's face went red with rage, as well as a bit of embarrassment, before she began shouting; in a way that would have really made her mother proud and her brother wince in reminder.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT ALWAYS COMPLAIN! SAY I DO AND BLOOD BOND BROTHER OR NOT, I'M GOING TO REALLY HURT YOU! AND MAKE SURE YOU REMEMBER NEXT TIME NOT TO SAY THAT! GOT ME?!"

"Sure Gin-gin I get what you're saying, besides I was joking. Though I probably should have seeing this isn’t really the time to be doing that; but again I was trying to lighten the mood up. I guess I failed at that. But right now both of us need to be quieter. After all we're trying to get in and out of here unnoticed. Screaming out at the top of your lungs isn't exactly stealthy for either of us, you know." Harry told Ginny, trying to calm the irritated red haired girl down. Too bad that reminding said red head that she was in a damp, dark, cave and then add in that last comment about her ability to be sneaky had the opposite effect then what Harry had been hoping for. If anything it set her off more.

"Harry Just who the HELL is going to find us in this DUMP! If you hadn't notice we are the ONLY damn people HERE! The only ones that were crazy enough to want to come in here. In fact if you recall correctly the town’s people looked at us like we were insane when they saw us heading this direction. Also do you forget the fact that we have silencing wards around us; so I can scream at you all I want and no one will ever hear me. No one but you that is, so I don't have to be stealthy!" Ginny harshly whispered toward Harry. Her eyes telling him that if they didn't get out of there soon, and that if he didn't shut the hell up, that there would be hell to pay; for him that is.

Fortunately for Harry they found the cup, which they had been looking for to begin with, soon after Ginny's little explosion; now all they had to do was go back through the cave, making it past all the untriggered traps behind them as they did so, and make their way towards the opening in the front of the cave. Easy, right?

As quick as they could both Ginny and Harry made their way out of the cave. Doing their best to take the exact same path that they had used to get in the first place to get back out; ignoring the traps that were being set off as the two ran out of there like the devil himself was at their tails. Seeing the exit the two kicked it in to high gear and ran out of it at top speeds, giving joy filled shouts as they finally make it out of that hellish cave.

Smiling Harry placed the rusty bloodstained looking cup on the muddy ground, before turning towards Ginny, who had an equally large grin on her face. He then shouted out to her, seeing her grin and knowing that she was just as happy and excited about this as he was, and unable to keep his excitement about finally being finished from effecting his voice.

"This is the last one Gin. The very last one! It took us forever to find all of them but we finally have, we’re finally done! Let's destroy this one together; let end this all once and for all, together!" Seeing her nod of acceptance Harry held up three fingers. Slowly he put each finger down, as they both prepared to throw the spell that would destroy the soul piece within the cup in front of them, and at long last when the last finger fell down two spells came flying out blasting the cup destroying it for once and all.

Two cries of "Destoreus Maxsomous!" echoed throughout the night and as the spell hit the cup said cup blew apart with multiple destroy pieces flew all around in the air. As this was happening a loud angry scream was heard coming from the cup. Causing Harry and Ginny to cover their ears in agony until the scream ended as the last of the cup, and the pieces that had been flying in the air, was completely and utterly annihilated.

Sadly, before the two could celebrate the fact the cup was finally, at long last, gone multiple popping sounds were heard; as at least twenty different masked figure appareated in. Then before either Harry or Ginny could make a run for it they were surrounded by Deatheaters, and one very, very pissed off Dark Lord.

Fortunately for both Ginny and Harry while they were traveling around both Scotland and England for the last year and a half, they hadn't been neglecting their training; not in the least bit. If anything all the traveling they did seemed to help them more, giving them more variety with what they could train with then they would had at Hogwarts. Especially with how restricted Hogwarts lessons actually were; what with all the restrictions the ministry had placed on it in the last hundred years.

So the training outside Hogwarts, and England altogether, had actually been a blessing in disguise for the two of them. Because it really gave them a chance to get information that would have otherwise been hidden from them. Such as dark magic, complicated battle magic, rune magic and many other things that had been deemed too dangerous by the Ministry; mainly because the focus and power level needed to use said magic. Both Harry and Ginny, could proudly state that they could duel magically with the best of them because of all the training they had put themselves through; which was a good thing because they would need all of that skill in the upcoming battle.

Soon spells were flying from every direction as the two turned, ducked, dogged, and twisted their way through the fight. Each teen fighting furiously and viscously; taking down any death eater that dared come near either one of them. But sadly, while they were doing this, the two had gotten separated from the other and could no longer completely cover each other’s backs.

"Damn!" Harry screamed aloud as he realized that he had been separated from his sister and that the majority of the death eaters were now aiming their wands at her. Wanting to hurt Harry the most they could and knowing that by killing the girl he considered a sister they would be doing so. 

They did this mainly because they themselves couldn't kill Harry no without risking catching their lords wrath seeing as Voldemort himself had already claimed Harry life as his own to take. As well as knowing in their hearts of hearts that they did not having the skill or power necessary to do so; not that any of them would ever mention that. Harry seeing all of these wands aimed at his little sister and knowing the reason why they were like that became angry; very angry.

Now there is a little known fact about Harry's temper; a fact that is really only known by Sirius, Remus, and Ginny. All which who have, or had, a health fear of either Harry, or when she was alive Lily's, temper; when they finally did lose it that is. This little known fact is, that Harry's temper was just like his mother’s when he lost it; a mother who became very sadistic when angered. Earning herself the very much deserved name of Dragon Lily because of said temper. This also holds true with Harry; especially when you when you hurt someone that he called family. Add to this the fact that Ginny is the only living person left that he calls family, as well as all of the knowledge and power Harry has at his disposal, and you have a very scary combination; a combination that was now being directed at the stupid death eaters that had their wands aimed at Ginny.

Harry's anger soon went out of control, because of what he was seeing, causing his magic to explode out of him throwing all the nearby death eaters, especially the once trying to close around him, back at least fifty feet. Harry then took off at speeds that was mere blurs to the others eyes; heading straight towards his sister. Who was still fighting like her life depended on it; which at the moment it really did.

When Harry did get there he used a strength no one knew he had, including himself, to throw the nearest deatheater into a nearby tree; breaking both the Deatheater's neck and the tree he had been thrown into at the same time. Not that Harry cared at the moment, (well maybe he felt a little bad about the tree) for he was already tearing into, and tearing apart, the Deatheater who had dared tried to place Ginny under the Curcio curse.

The Deatheaters that were left, the rest having already been knocked out or were already dead, along with the Dark lord, who had been watching the two fighting with calculating eyes throughout the entire battle, upon seeing what Harry was doing while he was in his rage, fled in pure terror. But not before sending out one last round of curses; all aimed at either of the two fighting them. One of which hit Ginny square in her chest sending her flying back and causing her to scream in utmost pain.

Harry hearing his sister's cries of pain felt like an entire bucket of ice had been poured down and him and quickly calmed down from his rage, as a great sense of worry took its place. And before Ginny could even open her mouth, let alone scream in agony again, Harry was by her side in an instant; stopping her from clawing her own eyes out as he did so.

Trying to figure out what spell she was hit with Harry franticly looked over his sister. While he was doing this the so call fighters for the light side had finally decided to show up. When there wasn't a fight, when there wasn't anything they could do to help, and more importantly when they were most certainly not wanted. That is when they decided to show; pretty much like they always did.

Glaring at a few members of the great flaming chicken that were there Harry started to heal Ginny, his wand clutched in a white knuckled grip; ready to defend both himself and Ginny if he needed to.

Seeing this, the rest of the group, the ones that came and weren't part of the flaming chicken group, left. Seeing as there was no longer a fight going on and seeing as they didn't want to fight someone as obviously powerful as Harry was; if the damage around him or the death eaters on the grounds said anything.

The rest stayed though and they all stared hard at Harry; as well as Ginny. Harry seeing these stares just glared at them as coldly as he could, more worried about Ginny then he was about their stares; sadly his cold glares didn't seem to be affecting them much. Not because it wasn't a deadly glare but because Dumbldore seemed to like surround himself with idiots, who seemed to have death wishes, to make himself feel smarter; as well as more valuable. Harry, seeing that his glare wasn't affecting them the way he wanted, dropped the look and asked them in a deadly poisonous tone.

"What the hell are you doing here NOW?" of course none of the idiotic members noticed how both Harry's eyes and tone promised a very, very ,very pain filled death if they didn't shut up and leave right then and there. In fact, even though the very little common sense they had was screaming at them to turn tail in flee; they all stuck up their nose at what they believed to be a cowardly traitor. One of the more arrogant looking ones even stepped forward and told Harry in a snobbish, suck up tone; looking down his nose at Harry the entire time.

"The Order was busy and couldn't make it here in time for this little skirmish you had. But since you've finished a very MINOR battle…very poorly might I add. We are here to clean up YOUR mess. So please step aside a let so real wizard's take care of the mess you have made of this. Go stand over there out of the way. We'll be taking you back to Dumbldore after we're done here; Merlin knows you need him. "He then decided to add something that made Harry want to tear him apart limb by bloody limb before beating him to death with said limbs; as slowly as humanly possible. In fact the only thing that held him back from doing so was the death grip Ginny had on his shirt as she whimpered on his shoulder; clearly in a lot of pain. What the idiotic man had said that signed his death warrant was.

"Now like I said move aside so I can help this pathetic girl. Merlin, I bet she's didn't even get hurt in the least bit and all of this screaming is about a stupid broken nail or something. This is why women should stay at home cooking and caring for the kids, like they belong, and leave the fighting to the men…that's men not boys like you Potter!"

He then stepped forward beckoning the others, who had been smart enough smart enough to stay back when they saw Harry's glare, forward and motioned for Harry to place Ginny down; which Harry, reluctantly, did. But only because he thought that the fool in front of him might be able to really help and heal her; like he couldn't at the moment. Though he did only step back just enough to give the healer barely enough room to heal Ginny; while still keeping her in arms distance.

This, the healer did not like this and tried to put a stop to it by rudely placed a firm hand on Harry's chest; intending to shove him away from Ginny so that he could have more room to heal her. Only for Harry to let loose a surprisingly deep, and hair rising, snarl that caused the healer to jerk his hand back away from Harry in fright. The healer now knowing that Harry wasn't going to move, or be moved out of the way, began to mutter to himself some very unpleasant things about the boy behind him and the girl he was healing. All of which he was extremely lucky Harry did not hear, or at least if he did hear he wasn't reacting to what had been said.

Still in his spot Harry continued to glare at the healer as he began to attempted to heal Ginny; trying to get the healer to stop muttering under his breath and heal his sister faster with his glare. That is when Harry saw some of the wounds on his sister's body. Ones that seem to be deep scratches and fresh bruises. Seeing them Harry hissed violently knowing they were self-inflicted. Most likely because of the pain she was currently in.

Growing steadily more nervous Harry continued to watch as they healed her form her head to her feet, healing her throat last. Ginny stayed silent for about a minute before she opened her mouth and began to scream once more, this time in even more pain then before. It was then that Harry knew just what curse Ginny had been hit with. He also knew something else about the curse she had been hit with and that was that it had no cure; as well as the fact it only got worse the more time passed and more often the person who received it was healed.

Ginny seeing the light fade from Harry's eyes knew that he had finally realized what curse had been placed on her. She could only hope that he would do what needed to be done. But to Ginny's horror he seemed unwilling to cast the spell he needed to. Ginny seeing this began to plead with Harry using both her voice and her eyes.

"PLEASE HARRY! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! PLEASE HARRY! I'm begging you, please Harry Please cast it! Please!" Seeing that she was serious Harry reluctantly raised his wand and in a sobbing voice cast the killing curse at the only living person he could call family; a dead look in his eye.

Harry watched with tears rapidly building in his eyes as Ginny's body hit the ground, and as the tears finally fell out of his eyes the last of the light left in Ginny's eyes disappeared. Harry seeing this kneeled down by her body and had a full break down, not noticing the stunner heading his way. As the stunner hit him and unconsciousness claimed him Harry swore he saw an exact copy of Ginny floating above her dead body; causing Harry to utter on word before the stunner took full effect.

"Ginny?"


	2. Chapter two

Summary- Both Harry and Ginny, who is like a sister to Harry, are searching for a way to destroy Voldemort once and for all. By destroying the things he has that are stopping his death. Unfortunately a problem accurse forcing Harry to do the unthinkable. Now Harry's in trouble and Ginny's taken a huge secret with her to spirit world. Throw in with this the Spirit detectives and you're sure to have a rather interesting tale.

I do not own Harry Potter or YYH nor do I make any profit off of them or this story.  
Important notes:  
1\. OK this is a Hp/yyh crossover where both Youko Kurama and Shuici have been separated from each other and both of them are fox Demons. This will be explained better later on in the story.  
2\. There is bashing  
3\. There most likely will be slash in this story.  
4\. This story also will contain either rape or hints of rape, abuse and plain out torture

PAIRINGS please vote.  
Hiei/Kurama-3  
Yusuke/Hiei/Kurama-7  
Yusuke/keiko-2  
Youko/Kurune-4  
Youko/Harry-5  
Youko/Harry/Kurune-8  
Kurune/Harry-4  
Ginny/no one-2  
Ginny/ Jin the wind master-7  
Ginny-Kuwabara-1

CHAPTER TWO-Spirit WORLD AND DAMN IT ALL!

Ginny was seriously confused at the moment. One minute she was on the ground screaming in the utmost pain. Feeling as if her body was being boiled alive one minute and slowly, painfully, being frozen the next. Then before she could really understand just what was going on she found herself floating peacefully above what appeared to be her dead body. To make matters even weirder it seemed that Harry was the only one who could actually see her. That or all the others were just completely ignoring her as she screamed at them. Ginny, who believed that it was the latter, was staring at the others in pure unadulterated rage. A rage that quickly morphed to pure shock, when one of them hit her brother from behind with a stunner; knocking the already tired and emotionally drained boy out.

Seeing this Ginny instantly became furious, the she had been feeling earlier returning and rapidly tripling, as she rushed forward yelling at the one who had cursed her brother; only to her horror to realize that he really couldn't see her. It was then that everything that she didn’t remember from before her death came rushing back to her.

From her getting hit with the spell as well as the unimaginable pain she had been in because of said spell; which Ginny honestly wished she couldn’t remember. To the absolutely horrified look in Harry's eyes as realized just what spell she had been hit with, and finally to the killing curse coming straight at her from her brothers trembling wand, ending her life; as well as the utter agony she had been in. Ginny thought about this for a bit before finding a rather large flaw in her being dead thought.

"But if I'm truly dead and not a ghost of some sort, seeing as none of the other could see me and those with magic can see ghost, then how the bloody hell could of Harry seen me… because I know he did see me at the end…Heck, he said my name and looked right at me before that spell hit him." She murmured aloud to herself. Unaware of the fact that someone was behind her listening in to what she was saying. That is until a voice behind her said.

"Oh he could, could he? That's not normal; no one should have been able to see you when you're like this; at least not normally… I should report this to lord Koenma! He would know what is going on!" This startled Ginny causing her to quickly spin around so that she was face to face with whoever was behind her. 

Once she did this she saw a cheerful young blue haired woman ridding on what looked like an oar of some sort. She had on a bright pink outfit, that looked to be some sort of forging dress, and an even brighter smile on her face. The young woman seeing Ginny's confused but angry glare directed at her, and getting a good feeling as to why she was being glared so harshly at, began to explain exactly what was going on. Not to mention what she was doing there; starting with who she was.

"Hi I'm Botan; I'm your grim reaper today. Yes, I know I seem too cheerful for this job, I have been told that multiple time before. But as I have said to them I like to think the others are just are a bit to morbid…anyway since your dead I'm supposed to take you to Spirit world; only there is one tiny problem. You weren't actually supposed to die, Mister Potter wasn't supposed to have used the killing curse on you; in fact the earlier curse that hit you was supposed to have missed you by just a hair; in fact it was actually supposed to clip off a few piece of your hair as it flew past your left ear. But somehow that didn't happen and the spell did hit you. Causing your brother to have to kill you; to stop your slow and agonizing death that you would have been forced to deal with if he hadn't…. Anyway we're kind of stuck with the problem of where to put you since you actually don’t have a place to go. On a side note you're…um blood brother….Harry? Did do the right thing…sort of… I mean at least he didn't leave you in agony and it really was a mercy killing….not that…I mean…..oh! Ignore what I just said! I'm going to take you lord Koenma. He's the leader of spirit world…for the most part; so he should know what to do." Botan then grabbed the still gapping Ginny's hand and pulled her through the portal she had made; which would lead them straight to the Spirit world.

Once they were there Ginny found herself being quickly pulled into an office. An office which had a large cushioned chair and desk in the middle of said room; both of which were taking up a good deal of room in the office. While she was looking around, the rather large if slightly empty room, Ginny didn't notice Botan go from behind her to in front of her; until she announced loudly.

"Welcome to Spirit world. You are now in Lord Koenma's, prince of spirit world's office. I hope he’ll be able to help you." After hearing this rather official, worn sounding, statement Ginny franticly started to look around for this prince of spirit world. Not seeing any sign of this so called Lord Koenma Ginny spun around to face Botan; an angry look on her face as she did so. A look which died quickly when she saw said girl talking to a toddler with JR. stamped on his head; seeing this Ginny felt a shiver of dread make its way down her spin. With a sinking feeling in her gut Ginny went up to the toddler and asked; dreading the answer she somehow knew she was going to get.

"Lord Koenma?" and to her absolute horror, and confirming the feeling she had, the toddler turned around so he facing her before speaking; the pacifier still in his mouth as he did so.

"Yes may I help you?" Going white as a sheet after hearing this, the fiery, red haired teen quickly sat down to collect her thoughts. Hoping against all odds that this was a joke of some sort and that the toddler in front of her wasn't the supposed lord Koenma she was supposed to meet. But after a while of living in her denial, and knowing that doing so wasn’t doing her any good, Ginny began to see that it wasn't likely a joke. This caused her to let her temper get the best of her for a moment as she started screaming in a slightly hysterical way.

"WHAT IS A TODDLER SUPPOSE TO DO ABOUT MY PROBLEM, AND HOW THE HELL CAN HE HELP ME!?" There were three people red in the face once Ginny was finished. One of them was Ginny because she had been yelling and was seriously ticked off. Another was Botan, who was red in the face because she was trying desperately hard not to laugh; as she remembered another who had a reaction startlingly similar to the one Ginny just had. And the last was Koenma who was both angry and embarrassed about being called a toddler; once again.

But at the same time knowing that he would gain nothing, but perhaps a headache, if he lost his temper Koenma took a deep breath to calm himself down. Before he began to explain to Ginny just what was going on.

"OK, Ginny I know this may come as a shock to you. You know with you being a witch and having magic, and as seeing strange things all the time; like say dragons. But I just LOOK like a toddler, I am NOT an actual toddler; I repeat NOT a toddler. I AM prince of Spirit world and I CAN, if I want to, bring you back to life. And I will bring you back to life under one condition; you become one of my spirit detectives. They're sort of the protectors of the more helpless people in the normal world, they do the things I can't or don't have the time to do. Any how I want you to meet my other spirit detectives …now don't be alarmed at how a couple of them look, that will be explained to you later…along with how you'll be brought back to life; if you accept my offer that is."

Nodding her head in a silent agreement at Koenma, saying without actually saying anything that she would be willing to go with his plan, Ginny stepped back father into the shadows and sat waiting, as well as watch, for Koenma's spirit detectives to come in.

She didn't have to wait long, for not even five minutes after she has stepped in the shadows did Koenma's door slammed open, and let six shadowed figures in; all of which seemed busy either talking with one another or arguing with Botan about something. Koenma seeing this, and seeing that Ginny was watching them as closely as she could, decided that now would be a good time to get the introductions started. So he stood up his full height (all of what four feet max) standing as straight as he could get to get their attention; which of course didn't really work that well. (Ha-ha short stuff.) Koenma seeing this and irritated at being ignored so thoroughly; took a deep breath and bellowed out loudly.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN UP TO ME!" This of course caused everyone to quickly quiet down and turn towards Koenma. With looks of shock, surprises, amusement, disbelieve, and boredom clear on their faces as they all wondered just what he wanted. Koenma seeing this and seeing that everyone was now facing him began to say what he had been trying to say earlier; a slight blush of embarrassment on his face as he did so.

"Ok guys this is Ginny." He started as he pointed towards the shadowed form of Ginny, before continuing, "And she is going to be joining the spirit detective team with you guys later; no arguments about it. So please, when I call your name step forward so Ginny can see your face and start to get to know her future teammates a little better. Alright let's start with Kurabawa!" Hearing his name a tall guy, the tallest out of the lot, step forward stuck a pose; hoping to impress the hopefully pretty lady that was joining their group.

What Ginny noticed about this Kurabawa was that he had bright orange hair, a brighter orange then even Ron’s had been, and that he had beady blue eyes. Eyes that while not looking like they had much intelligence did have a very strong sense of loyalty in them. Such strong loyalty that Ginny instantly stopped comparing Kurabawa to Ron. Knowing that Ron would never have that amount of loyalty in him, to anyone besides himself that is, and not wanting to compare someone with such strong loyalty to her traitorous brother; at least not in that regard. She also noticed that while not being all that good looking of a guy he did look strong or like someone you could rely on in a time of need; even if he did remind her slightly of a monkey for some reason. Koenma see that Ginny now knew Kurabawa or at least what he looked like continued.

"Hiei." A short but totally hot gut stepped forward. He had a cold air about him that said he could easily kill you before you could even blink. That and he would do it with a smile on his face and song in his heart if he wanted to and if you ticked him off badly enough for him to want to. Ginny seeing this and having meet people similar to him over her travels knew she had to be careful around him; at least until she could gain his trust and friendship. But still she studied him and the first thing she really noticed about him, besides his height and aura that is, was the fact that he seemed to love the color black; because that was mainly what he was wearing. She also noticed that he had eyes that reminded Ginny disturbingly of freshly spilt blood.

"Yusuke." Koenma said. Then a guy with slicked back black hair, coffee brown eyes, wearing a completely green outfit, yet somehow making the outfit look good, with an air of confidence stepped forward. Ginny’s first thought one she saw him was that he was very cute, in a rugged looking way, and as a plus Ginny could see through his tough guy act. Having seen through several different ones like it, from several different people. She could tell right from the get go that Yusuke was a good friend, someone you'd want by your sides; even if he was a bit cocky.

"Kurama" Ginny barely bit back a gasp when she saw who Kurama was. With long rose red hair, intense grass green eyes, slight muscular build and a gentle smile, he was very eye catching. Add to that a pair of red kitsune ears and the four red kitsune tails which were slightly darker than his hair that swayed behind gently behind; then you get a breath taking sight. Though she had even more trouble breathing when she saw the owner of the next name Koenma called out.

"Youko." He had long silver hair that fell down to the middle of his back in a wave and looked like something even softer then silk. He had intense golden eyes; that held a cold nearly emotionless look in them. He also had a perfect build that was currently was in a stance that even when relaxed it screamed power; as well as a hint of playfulness. He, like Kurama, had a pair of kitsune ear but his were silver instead of dark red. Also like Kurama he had kitsune tails though instead of four he had five they too were stunning silver instead of a beautiful rose red color that Kurama had been. 

"And last, but certainly not least, Kuronue." At this the last one of the group that had been formal hidden in the shadows came forward. He had long black hair that was just a little bit longer then Youko's had been. He also had a slightly smaller build the Youko but a larger one then Kurama. He had Purple eyes that seemed to draw you in and keep you there. As well as a pair of pitch black bat wings on his back. All and all he had a look of someone very mysterious; yet at the same time he had a dangerous aura that warned you away.

Ginny after seeing all of them, and knowing that having wings, tails and ears of animals wasn't normal, even in the wizarding world, still couldn't bring herself to fear the group in front of her; maybe it was their eyes or the theirs stance or the fact that…. Koenma clearing his throat brought Ginny back to reality soon enough to hear him say.

"And guys like I said earlier this is Ginny." Taking this as her cue Ginny stepped out of the shadows finally giving the others a clear view of her. What they saw of her was a sixteen year old girl with long fiery red hair that fell down to just above her knees; hair which was kept in a tight braid. She also had bright brilliant blue eyes, that had a look of both a fighter and a healer; as well as the look of a very fire spirit. A slightly tan complexion, small kissable pink lips and a figure to die; that while curve had a good deal of muscle on it as well. Showing that she was no slouch when it came to fighting. She also was tall for a girl seeing as she was almost as tall a Yusuke was.

Koenma seeing that all the attention was on Ginny coughed loudly calling their attention back to him so he could start to speak again. Or at least that is what he tried to do, but before he could even get a word out Kurabawa ran out in front of Ginny bent down and, grabbed her hand before loudly asking.

" Will you be my girlfriend?"" With a small smile, and trying to resist the urge to jerk her hand away, Ginny gave a slight giggled, before shook her head in a negative fashion. Once she did this Ginny pulled her hand out of Kurabawa’s hold before turning toward Koenma to see what he was going to say. All the while thinking, 'It's a god thing my brother Harry didn't see that. He'd go ballistic!' Koenma seeing that the attention was now back on him decided to say what it was he wanted to say earlier.

"Ok as I was saying earlier, I want Ginny to join your team. She wasn't supposed to die the way she did nor was she supposed to die when she did. So I want to bringing her back to life, but to do that I need a reason to do so, or at least one I can give my father; plus I think she'd be a good addition to the team. I want…" Here Koenma was cut off by Kurabawa, who had gotten over his rejection, and ignoring, or perhaps not understanding, the fact that it might be a sensitive question asked.

"How'd she die?" Sighing Koenma answered; having no idea just how angry his answer would make Ginny.

"The boy that she called a blood brother killed her." This answer caused looks of disgust and anger to be placed on the faces of the spirit detectives faces. That is until they noticed the look of pure rage on Ginny's face as she spun around quickly and slapped Koenma as hard as she could; knocking him straight to the ground before snapping at him in an arctic cold tone. Not caring in the least bit she had just knocked the only one who could bring her back to life to the ground as she did so.

"Don't you dare say it like that! Don't you dare put my brother in the wrong for what he did! Especially when all he did was what I asked, no begged him to do! So, don't you dare say it like he was a cold blooded murder, who stabbed me in the back, ever again or you'll find out just why every boy in my whole family, hell in the entire school, was terrified of me when I even came close to losing my temper! GOT ME KOENMA?" Koenma nodded his head, all the while trembling at Ginny's threat. For while she might not have been the strongest witch out there, she was one of the few witches that made up for the lack of power she had with some very creative spell casting. Making it so that no one wanted to be on her bad side, certainly not Koenma.

Silence enclosed the entire office after Ginny's little speech, and Koenma's reaction to her threat. (Cowering away from the enraged witch in front of him with a very scared and pale look on his face.) That is until Kurama broke the stunned silence as his curiosity got the best of him, at least at the moment, and caused him to ask in an almost amused tone.

"Then would you mind telling us what really happened to cause you to die prematurely? After all it's not like something like this happens every day now is it; a rare occurrence if anything. Plus it sounds like a good puzzle that needs to be solved." Ginny hearing this had to smile at that, he was truly a fox.

Giving a sad smile because Ginny knew that she would have to tell them what had happened to her. Or else they most likely wouldn't understand or want to help her later when it came to her brother; which was something Ginny got the feeling she would desperately need help with. So with that in mind, Ginny started her tale; after making sure they knew she wouldn't be repeating herself later.

"Ok I'm not going to start at the beginning because that would make this story much too long and give you a lot of information you really don't need at the moment. But I think to understand my tale better you do need to know a couple of important facts. First you will need to know that the Wizarding world….which really isn't a world or anything but where all the witches and wizards in England live, is and has been going through some dark times, wars even, because of some so called Dark Lords. Dark lords, who believe that everyone who isn't a pure blood wizard needs to die…which is pure bull shit by the way. Anyway the wizarding world has been in several wars between the so called light side and the so called dark side. These wars have had a negative effect on everyone; like ever war does. The second thing you need to know is that every wizard and witch, not matter the orientation, learns magic at certain schools; or at least those that aren’t home school does. Schools which have about seven years of schooling in them. The one I went to was called Hogwarts. Then the finally thing you need to know is a bit about my blood brother, Harry Potter, to full understand my story. Ok now where to start…ahh I know ok. Umm I am pretty sure; in fact I am positive it started a bit after Harry's fifth year; and my fourth year of Hogwarts. You see Harry's godfather Sirius, who by the way was innocent of the crime he was imprisoned for…stupid Ministry, had just died and Harry started cutting himself off from everyone else; not letting anyone get close to him. Though his so called best friends didn't seem notice this or perhaps they didn't really care; they were just too wrapped up in each other to notice anything really." Here Ginny paused and glared at nothing as she remembered what Harry was like during this time, and as she remembered just how many time she had to hit him upside the head so he would get it through his thick head that she wasn’t leaving him alone. Before sighing and beginning her tale once more.

"Any way I didn't want that to happen, I didn't want Harry to isolate himself, in fact I wasn't going to let that happen. So one day I went up and started talking to him; much to the shock and disbelieve of everyone around me." One more Ginny stop but this time it was to laugh slightly at the looks on everyone's face when she had gone up to Harry and started talking to him. That is until she saw the slightly annoyed looks on the spirit teams faces. Seeing this Ginny blushed slightly and started talking again; this time determined not to stop until she was done.

“At first he did everything in his power to just ignore me but once he found out I wasn't going to leave him alone, no matter what he said or did, he started to open back up to me. Though he did this very slowly and only after I hit him upside the head a good hundred time to drill in the fact I wasn’t taking no as an answer. But by the time he had opened up to me fully… well, let’s just say boy was I surprised about what I had found out about Harry and what Harry himself had found out about those around him. As it turns out Harry liked to go out at night and just walk around without telling anyone he was going out for a walk…He said that it was so he could actually relax for once without anyone hounding him about what he was doing. It also turns out that he was really good at sneaking around unnoticed and did so very often; hell he told me one time he had gotten in our potions professor's room without said professor finding out…and trust me with how paranoid that man was…still is at that, that is an amazing talent . Any way he told me a lot of the things he either learned about or heard about on those late night strolls he had gone out on. But the one thing that he had learned about that had hit him the hardest was the stroll he had taken the night after Sirius's death. He found out some very shocking news about his best friend, my brother RON and by brother's girlfriend Hermione, as well as the Headmaster of our school. This shocking new was what had really caused Harry to start to distance himself from everyone to begin with. Because as it turns out his so called best friends, my bastard of a brother and his whore of a girlfriend, where spying on him for Dumbledore, who is the headmaster of Hogwarts, and they were also planning on killing him after he did what they thought he had to do. Well, as you can guess when I heard this I was pissed off as hell…after he got me to believe that what he said was true that is. Not that that was a hard thing for him to do, seeing as I knew what a jealous git my brother was. Still I couldn't belief that he would do that to Harry in the first place. I mean Harry is such a sweet guy and I can't believe anyone one would hurt him like that. Hell, when I found out it was really true, I want to go down there and give Ron a piece of my mind but Harry stopped me. For some reason Harry didn't want anyone to know he knew what they were planning for him; why I didn’t know then. But I did know, deep down inside, that Harry was right about not doing anything, at least not right then and there, so I had calmed down and continued talking to Harry about different things. By doing this Harry and I grew a lot closer until we were like brother and sister. We had even done a blood sibling bond; which made us like twin in magic’s eyes. It was after we did this bond that Harry told me everything, and I mean everything that he had hidden before. Like how he had been hiding his intelligence to make his friends happy, how he had been holding back on nearly everything so he would seemed to be the golden boy that everyone expected him to be. After he told me this he told me about a certain prophecy that the headmaster said he was bond to, and how he really wasn't sure if he should believe it or not. Then he started telling me about his home life, how he feared going back to his aunt and uncle's house, how he was sure that his so called family would kill him next time they saw him. I saw both the terror and rage in his eyes as he told me all of this and as he stated how he knew Dumbldore would make him go back because he knew Dumbldore only saw him as some type of weapon... I have to admit that when I heard first heard that about Dumbldore I didn't believe him in the least bit. I mean I believed he might kill Harry for what he believed was for the greater good but I really didn't want to believe that he would go so far to make Harry his weapon. Harry somehow knew this, somehow knew that I was in denial about this and had had showed me some of his memories, Memories about the way Dumbldore acted around him. Then the Memories of what he saw when he snuck out, when he heard Dumbldore's plans for him. After I saw these memories I looked directly into Harry's eyes and then I knew he was telling the truth. But by that time it was too late to get him a place to stay during the summer because the school year was already over and the train taking us home would be there right the next day. So I promised Harry that I would get him out of that place as soon as possible. When he heard that promise all Harry told me was to please hurry. When I heard that it should of given me a hint to how bad things actually were because Harry hates asking other for help, but for some reason it didn't" Here Ginny broke her promise to herself about not stopping and sighed sadly to herself as she recalled what had happened next.

"I couldn't get there as fast as I would of liked, not having nearly the skills Harry had when it came to sneaking out, but when I did finally get there I quickly found out just why Harry feared his aunt and uncle house, and no I will not tell you what I found when I arrived there. Though I will tell you that if that damn old fucker hadn't of had those wards up protecting those twice damned pigs then they would be dead right now. No, worse than dead! Those pigs don't deserve death they should suffer…either by my hand or Harry's; but mainly mine! No one messes with my brother, no one! “Ginny seeing the looks she was getting cleared her throat before getting on with her story.

“At any rate I got Harry out of that house…if you can call it that, as fast as I could, and then we both ran off; much to the annoyance of a certain Headmaster let me tell you that. We didn't go to Hogwarts or anywhere the others could find us; we didn't want to get caught and forced back under that manipulative old goats thumb. In fact, instead of going to that school and learning the pretty much useless spells they were going to teach um. Harry and I spent a year straight doing many different training techniques; under several different masters. It was during this training that we found out about Voldywarts, that's the name of the so called Dark Lord that had been mainly causing all of mine and Harry's problems, Hox… oh whatever's that he had that had stopped his death. Knowing that if those things weren't destroyed Voldy couldn't be killed Harry and I went out hunting those things down. I was just turning fifteen and Harry had recently turned sixteen when we found out about these things. All and all it took us about a year to find all of those things and destroy them. Though now that I think about it, it was mainly getting past his defenses that took that long… I mean finding the things were easy seeing as Voldy is really predicable… That and the fact we never stopped are training while doing so might have made us take a little longer as well…..Anyway we had just destroyed the last one when Voldywarts and his deathmunchers popped up. Seriously how the hell did they find us? Not that it matters now, does it? In the end we had to fight them off and we were doing great of that until one of the idiots came up behind me and had hit me with the curico curse. That's a pain curse, which can easily drive someone insane because the pain it causes them. This made my brother very angry. Harry is very, very scary when he is angry. So when the other death munchers saw how angry Harry was they ran for their like the cowards they were….are. But one of them before he left shot out one last curse at me, the curse hit. It was a curse that had no counter…no antidote. The curse kills you very slowly and very painfully; getting more and more painful the longer time passes on. Most people who get hit with this spell end up tearing their own throats out with their bare hands to end the pain; that is unless someone else gives them a mercy kill before it gets that bad…Harry knew what the spell was, he knew what it did, and I had begged Harry to kill me. I begged and begged until he finally gave in and cast the killing curse at me, but it nearly killed him to do so; I could see that much in his eyes when he fired the twice dammed spell at me. I mean I was the only one he ever willingly called family after his mother and father died. Harry after he kilt me was kind of in a daze not really believing what he had just done, this let him get hit in the back with a stunning curse. The cowards couldn't do in my brothers face…he was then dragged off to Merlin knows where!"

When Ginny finished there where silent tears falling down her face as she began to imagine just what could be happening to her brother. As she thought this her imagination began to run wild causing her to begin to panic. It was this panic that caused Ginny to ignore the slightly worried looks of those around her as she spun around and asked Koenma in a demanding panicky tone.

"What about my brother! I will not leave Harry in the hands of those money grabbing backstabbing fucking morons that make up the majority of the twice damned wizarding world!" After this was said Koenma started to shift uncomfortable under Ginny's piercing stare; before gathering his courage and answering her.

` "Well…I wasn't planning on…but how about…you can only get him after your training done, no sooner than that." Koenma told Ginny. After quickly changing what he was going to say upon seeing the look of pure murder on her face. Ginny seeing that she wouldn't be able to get the stubborn prince to change his mind asked in a soft worried tone.

"How long is this training going to last, and more importantly can you tell me what's happening to my brother at the moment?" Hearing this question Koenma sat up a bit straighter, or as straight as he could, before answering Ginny's questions.

"Your brother, I'm sure is fine, so you don't need to worry about him and as for the amount of time needed for you training it's about…six months." After hearing how long training was Ginny let a deafening scream of.

"SIX MONTHS!"

"Yes six months…" Koenma said backing away slowly from the now fuming Ginny, who to Koenma's confusion went quickly from rage to panic; that was until she told him.

"What if Harry isn't totally human?" Koenma though totally shocked answered Ginny in a firm tone.

"Even so we'll still get him in six months time; after your training. Besides it'll take me six months at least to have everything ready for both you and him. Beside if you don't take this training your body will reject you, and we are going to need you when we go get you brother because from what you have told us about him, he doesn't seem like the very trusting sort…so in Six months time we will get your brother; no matter what you say."

Seeing that she wasn't going to be able to get Koenma n to budge on this matter Ginny simply nodded. Before turning toward the other spirit detectives, who had been silent and watching them the entire time.

"Well let's get started the sooner we finish the better!" Ginny stated her voice strong and filled with determination; she was going to get her brother back no matter what she had to do to make it so.


	3. Chapter three

Summary- Both Harry and Ginny, who is like a sister to Harry, are searching for a way to destroy Voldemort once and for all. By destroying the things he has that are stopping his death. Unfortunately a problem accurse forcing Harry to do the unthinkable. Now Harry's in trouble and Ginny's taken a huge secret with her to spirit world. Throw in with this the Spirit detectives and you're sure to have a rather interesting tale.

 

I do not own Harry Potter or YYH nor do I make any profit off of them or this story.

Important notes:

1\. OK this is a Hp/yyh crossover where both Youko Kurama and Shuici have been separated from each other and both of them are fox Demons. This will be explained better later on in the story.

2\. There is bashing

3\. There most likely will be slash in this story.

4\. This story also will contain either rape or hints of rape, abuse and plain out torture

** PAIRINGS Please vote. **

Hiei/Kurama-8

Yusuke/Hiei/Kurama-12

Yusuke/kurama-7

Yusuke/keiko-5

Youko/Kurune-7

Youko/Harry-6

Youko/Harry/Kurune-10

Kurune/Harry-7

Ginny/no one-6

Ginny/ Jin the wind master-15

Ginny-Kuwabara-2

 

** I do not own YYH or HP **

 

** CHAPTER THREE -TRAINING DONE AND 'HARRY OH MY GOD!' **

 

It had been six months for Ginny since she had first died and met the spirit detective team; six long and grueling months filled with all types of torturous training. During these six months Ginny had been able to found out a lot about herself. She had found out about her limits with her magic; which the others now knew a lot more about. She had also found out just what her spirit weapon was and how to use said spirit weapon in battle. Now she was ready to go get her brother out of where ever he was. Which was why she was currently in front of Koenma's desk; turns out things weren't going as smooth as she wanted or had hoped they would.

 

"Ginny please calm down. Your brother is going to be here with you soon. We'll go get him from where ever the hell is and bring him here if we have to." Kurama told Ginny, trying to get her to calm down from her murderous rage; all of which, at the moment, was fully directed at a trembling Koenma. Taking a deep breath Ginny managed to stop herself from glaring daggers at the cowering toddler in front of her. Before telling said cowering person in a soft but deadly tone that was oh so similar to that of poisoned honey.

 

"Soooo tell me Koenma please tell me just what do you mean when you say my brother has been in Azkaban the entire time I was training? Didn't you swear to me before and while I was training, each and every time I asked you, that my brother would be safe. That he would remain so during my six months of training!?" Gulping slightly at the enraged completely murderous look on Ginny's face and extremely grateful that the others were holding the now fully trained and extremely pissed of Ginny back, Koenma answered her in slightly nervous tone; dreading the reaction he knew he was going to receive once she got her answer.

 

"What I mean is that ever since you've been here training, perhaps even a little bit before you even began your training, you brother, Harry, has been sitting in Azkaban Prison. Though I can't tell you what or how he is doing because both the wards around the prison and the Dementors presents prevent me from being able to do so. But I can tell you something and its good news!" After hearing the last part Ginny paused, stopping her advancement to separate the demigod's head from his body. Only to quickly tripled her efforts and break out of the firm hold of the others when she heard just what his 'good news' was.

 

 "I know he isn't dead… as of yet at least!"

 

Seeing the look on Ginny's face and knowing he had just made a very big mistake Koenma tried to jump under the desk. In an attempt to both hide from, and get away from, the enrage witch in front of him; but unfortunately for him he completely missed the desk he was aiming for. After missing the desk Koenma rapidly began to dodged from side to side to get away from the multiple spells that Ginny had started throwing at him; all of which Koenma noted would cause him serious pain if they hit him. Which was something most of them came very close to doing on multiple different occasions.

 

Koenma finally had made it to the desk and he immediately began to hide under it until he could no longer hear any death threats or any sounds of struggles. When it was silent in his office he slowly and shakily stood up; worried about what he might see.

 

 When he was fully standing Koenma let out a soft sigh of relief at what he saw. Ginny, who was still fuming, was being held back by both Kurama and Yusuke; both who seemed very amused at what they had just witnessed.

 

Though the fact that she was being held back by those two didn't seem to matter or help Koenma in the least bit. Because the minute Ginny saw him come back up from behind his desk she tried to jump right at him, and would have made it if Kuwabara hadn't joined in; in holding her back from getting to Koenma.

 

Ginny seeing that she couldn't get away, after about ten minute of furious struggling trying to get away and after nearly doing so much to Koenma's horror, settled for giving Koenma a death glare and snarling out.

 

"My brother has been in that hell hole for six months… he has been in there the entire time I was here. So, please, (said with enough sarcasm to drown a whale.)Tell me why the hell I'm only finding out about it now?!” Here Ginny paused and gave an absolutely withering glare of pure death at the supposed leader of the spirit world before continuing.

 

“Oh, and Koenma if I ever hear you joke about my brother’s death like that again… I'll show you just why so many of Voldywart’s deathmunchers had to learn to fear me!" Ginny then turned around and stormed off to the door. As she got there she turned around and angrily snapped out.

 

"Well, are we going to get him out of there? Or are you guys just going to stand there like lumps on a log while I go and get him? Because trust me when I say I am going to get my brother out of there no matter what. Even, if I have to tear that whole island apart piece by bloody piece to get him out of there!" Fortunately, for the island and prison guards on said island, the others decided to go with her; if only to stop her from killing everyone in her path on her way towards her brother.

 

Before they could leave Koenma jumped up suddenly, eyes wide as he remembered something that had happened earlier; something he had been told earlier. Or to be more precise something that had been said before Ginny's training had actually began. Recalling this Koenma quickly gesturing for the portal that the others had been about to enter to be closed. Then, before he could be shouted at by Ginny, Koenma asked Ginny one last question; making sure to stay as far away from her, and he wrath, as he could while doing so.

 

"Ginny before you leave you need to tell me what you meant when you said that Harry wasn't quiet human; so if anything we can be prepared. By that I mean I want to know what made you say such a thing in the first place? What made you belief that Harry wasn’t human?" After these questions were asked there was a long pause. Until Ginny, in a very tired voice, asked; knowing that Koenma would not let them leave until he got the information he wanted.

 

"Do you have something here that can show other's memories?" Now it was Koenma's turn to be silent. Not a sound was heard in the office as the others waited for Koenma's answer. Koenma wanting to know what she meant about Harry Potter decided to tell her.

 

 

"Yes, I do have something that can do that. If you want your memory shown, it will show up on the screen in front of us. All you have to do is place your right hand on the dark black orb on my desk. While you are doing this you need to think about the memory you want to be shown and imagine pushing said memory into the orb." Ginny trusting the toddler and knowing that it was the quickest, and most legal, way to get to her brother did as he said and placed her hand on the orb. She then began to think hard on the memory she wanted to be shown to the others; one of the many she had where Harry showed some rather unhuman like characteristics.

 

When she was done she sighed, alerting the others to the fact that she was done. They all then, almost as one, turned towards the screen waiting for Ginny's memory to show.

 

As it did a younger looking Ginny was seen standing beside a figure dressed in baggy black pants and a baggy black sweatshirt with a hood; which was up. This was the only thing that could be seen of said figure. Soon after realizing this, the people in the room noticed they also couldn't see past the hood like they normally could, to see just who was behind it. Seeing this and wanting to know what was going on they all turned to Ginny in hopes she would tell them who the cloaked figure was.

 

"The person beside me is Harry…ummm he kind of took the betrayal of his friends pretty bad and became a bit darker then he had been before and I don't only mean the clothing he took to wearing. Because at time of this memory Harry could be downright viscous; more so than he usually was…is. Especially if you threatened something he cared about.” Here Ginny paused and gave a shrug.

 

“Besides what he wore did helped us get around unnoticed. Seeing as it hide him in the shadows, or at least made it easier for him to completely hide himself in the shadows; seeing as he could already do so…Well, he is good a blending into the shadows when he is anywhere but in the wizarding world. Because Harry, no matter how hard he tried, was kind of noticeable in the Wizarding world…. and he didn't like that; Harry always hated his fame…. Anyway keep on watching and you'll see what I mean when I said he wasn't quiet human; or at least why I think he isn't quiet human."

 

Nodding their heads at what Ginny said they all then turned back to Ginny's still playing memory. When they did turn back to the memory a confusing yet slightly cute, sight met their eyes. It showed both Harry and Ginny carrying on a conversation; at the moment the younger Ginny was talking to a heavily cloaked Harry.

 

"Hey Harry how are you holding up? I mean….ah…are you doing any better then you were before, well you know when?" She had said all of this in a friendly warm tone trying to get through to Harry; it didn't seem to work for Harry answered her in a clipped cold tone.

 

"Ginny how the hell do you think I am doing after everything, all of it …you know what Ginny just do me a favor and leave me the hell alone!" this answer, even if it was a mere memory of Ginny's angered the spirit detectives. But, before they could even voice a complaint about this, Harry started to speak to Ginny again; this time it was in a much more softer and apologetic tone then he had been taking in before.

 

"Ginny I'm sorry; it's just that I'm really upset about it all. I mean I really had trusted them, hell I thought of them as family. I would have done anything for them; anything! Did you know Ron was the first friend I ever had? At least I thought he had been…But still I know that doesn't give me any right to snap at you. After all you didn't do anything to be snapped at and you have more of a reason to be angry then I do. I mean he truly was your brother so you must feel worse about all of this then I do; especially about him. So really I had no right to snap at you, none what so ever…” Here who the others now knew as Harry stopped talking. Before sighing deeply and turning towards Ginny and told her; his tone sounding both seriously and regretful as he did so.

 

“What I'm trying to say Sis. Is that I am really sorry that I took my anger out on you when you did nothing to deserve that." Harry then stood up and walked away from Ginny. He kept on walking until Ginny called out to him.

 

 "Wait, Harry where are you going!" turning back to face Ginny, Harry smiled and answered her, before continuing to walk away from her.

 

"For a walk, so that I can calm down. I promise I'll be back in a minute Ginny. Call out to me if you need me Ok sis" After this was said Ginny's memory seemed to end as the screen in Koenma's office started to go black. This caused Koenma to turn around and with a smug air start to tell Ginny.

 

"I don't see what you…" Only to be cut off in mid brag when Ginny's memory came back full force in an ear piercing scream, it seemed the memory was far from over, and was really just getting started.

 

As Ginny's memory continued, the group watched with horror as the younger Ginny began to surround by some type of giant spiders; each of which was easily twice as large as she was. The Ginny in the memory began to scream even louder as she got a good look at both the spiders that had come from deep within the forest she currently was outside of and the number of spiders there actually were.

 

 

Each one of the spiders had pinchers larger than her arm, that where click furiously in Ginny's direction, and burning bright red eyes that held such malice intent that even in Koenma's office a couple of people paled; before gluing their eyes on the screen worried about their little witch. The spirit detectives weren't making a sound as they watched the scene play out before them; which is how they were able to hear the younger Ginny whisper to herself.

 

"Oh Merlin Harry told me about these things. Now what did he say these things are afraid of …. I can't remember was it fire or some type of snake? Damn I wish I paid more attention when Harry told me about this things or to that twice damned class cause I'm sure Hagrid went over these things as some point…no what I really wished is that Harry was hear I'm sure he'd know what to do!" Ginny then grabbed her wand and in a desperate attempt cast a rather powerful fire spell at the giant spiders.

 

But the spell didn't seem to do anything but bounce right off of the spiders thick hides. No, that wasn't exactly true the spell did do something besides bounce of the spiders hides it also made the spiders even angrier than they already where. For it was with an enraged cry that all the spiders rushed at Ginny; causing her to scream even louder then she had done earlier.

 

The screen in Koenma's office was then suddenly covered in heavy shadows causing the ones who were watching to jump up in protest. That is until furious glowing green eyes could be seen on the screen; cutting through the shadows that had settled there. The pupils of said eyes caught their attention, they were silted and so dark a black color that it sucked in all the remaining light around them; these eyes belonged to one full pissed off Harry Potter. Who was now in front of Ginny throwing the nearest spider at least ten feet away from her with his bare hands.  Hands that where at the moment surrounded by an aura of what seemed to be life sucking black fire. Harry then spoke, his voice was both deadly and beautiful and at the same time as warm as the artic winds; with the intent behind his words having most of the people in Koenma's office shivering.

 

"You dare try to harm my sister and for that you will die!" With that said Harry's temper was unleashed causing his magic and spiritual power to go sky high at least doubling maybe even tripling in power then what it had previously been.

 

His energy then quickly snaked its way around the spiders, every single one of them, and squeezed them all until they all died in a grizzly shower of blood. As soon as Harry finished doing this act he turned towards Ginny; who upon seeing his appearance gasped once more. For a while the shadows still covered his face Ginny could see that his eyes had changed once more. In place of the glowing silted emerald  green eyes that he had not even a minute ago Ginny could now see eyes that had no pupil what so ever but where an entire pulsing green, a pulse that seemed to be beating in time with his heart.

 

Then Ginny peered into the shadows that covered Harry's face; trying to see if there was any other change. What she saw when she did this made her gasp slightly; even if she already had a feeling that she would see something similar to this when she first tried to look through the shadows. What Ginny was able to make out through the shadows that covered Harry’s face was what looked to be a pair of glistening fangs. The fangs looked to be sharp, but nowhere near long enough to be those of a vampire’s; the only thing Ginny knew had fang like that.

 

Ginny looked away from Harry's fangs and pulsing eyes, she looked away from Harry as a whole and turned to look around her instead. Taking in all the damage Harry had done to the surrounding area instead.

 

When she did she had to swallow heavily to stop herself from being sick from the amount of blood and limbs that covered the destroyed land around her. After she was able to control this reaction to what she was seeing Ginny slowly turned back toward her brother to see how Harry was dealing with what he had done.

 

Only to her horror to see that both Harry's aura, and his eyes, where still pulsing with rage; not to mention were still a solid green color. Ginny upon seeing this gathered her courage, and being very daring for someone who just saw what she did, grabbed Harry in a tight hug. As soon as Ginny grabbed him Harry began to calm down and after a while Harry's features started to return to normal, though you really couldn't tell this, or at least much of this, because of his cloak he was still wearing. Finally when he was fully calmed down his eyes flickered shut in exhaustion and as passed out he said one thing to a very relieved Ginny.

 

"Ginny?"

 

After this was said Ginny's memory finally ended and brought everyone back to Koenma's office. Where a heavy silence echoed around the office, as everyone there tried to gather their thoughts on what they just saw. The silence seemed to grow even heavier as they tried to figure out this new mystery, and when no one could it was finally Yusuke who decided to break the silence; in his own unique way.

 

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" This was basically the question that was one everyone's mind; even Ginny's (though she had been thinking that since it had first happened to her and Harry.) After all from what they had been told by Koenma Harry was supposed to be a normal human; well as normal as a wizarding savior could be anyhow.

 

Wanting to know the answer to Yusuke's question, which was also their own question, everyone in the office turned to Ginny and Koenma; in hopes that either of them would know the answer. Stuttering slightly in shock from what he just watched Koenma gave an answer that disappointed many; including Ginny who was hoping she'd find out what was going on with her brother.

 

"W-well that was certainly wasn't expected…"Then seeing the blank stares he was getting blushed a bright red before calling out to the nearest ogre." Get me the file of one Harry James Potter!" the others then watched as the ogre ran off to find Harry's folder.

 

 Once the ogre was gone they all turned back to Koenma, some of them with confused looks on their face, some with understanding. Koenma seeing the stares he was getting from them cleared his throat and said the only thing he could think of at the moment.

 

"Aren't you going to go get you brother…I mean the portal's still there and now it is open so…" And to himself he muttered "And then maybe I could figure out what's happening." the others seeing that they couldn't, no that they wouldn't be able to get any more answers out of the toddler, at least not yet, decided to follow Ginny through the portal; who had left the second Koenma had said her something about her brother.

 

Though as they did this they saw the ogre that left earlier come back carrying a huge folder that seemed stuff to the brim with different sheets of paper, and heard Koenma mutter angrily to himself. "Damn I hate paper work." Before the portal closed behind them leaving them at Azkaban gates.

 

The group all began to walk to Azkaban; unaware of the horror that Harry had been put through and was still being put through during the six months he had been there. When they got there the whole building was eerily silent as the group drew closer to the prison’s door. Doors that where tightly bolted shut with a heavy lock that was on the outside. Insuring that no one from the inside could escape; at least not again. When the group was finally able to open the door, due to Youko's lock picking skills more than anything else, they were nearly deafened by the screams that said door had been blocking out earlier.

 

"Oh Kami! What the hell is this place?" Yusuke shouted loudly, he had to be heard over all the noise in the prison, as he rubbed his arms trying to get rid of the chills that he was getting form the actual building itself.

 

 The others seemed to be doing no better as negative emotions began to enter their minds, trying to bring up their worst memories; though the demons seemed to be noticeably the least effected by the aura of the building and the things guarding it. While Kurawbara seemed to be the worst affected and almost seemed to be comatose from everything he was forced to feel.

 

Ginny remembering why they came here in the first place did the best she could to shake of the feeling of dread she was getting, and once she was able to do so she continued forward. It took Ginny a minute or two to do this. But once she was able to ignore the feelings of dread she had she then began heading towards the still walking demons. Who were now able to completely ignore all the Dementors effects; she was soon followed by the rest of the spirit detectives. Kuwabara taking up the rear and still looking pretty shaken up.

 

As more time passed and the spirit group continued going deeper and deeper in Azkaban without any signs of her brother Ginny began to get a bit hysterical because the all the worry she was feeling. Ginny knew, from listening to her father’s talks that, given how deep they were in Azkaban they should have at least found something about Harry; especially from the other inmates that were in there. Kurama seeing Ginny's worried and dread filled eyes stopped walking and turned toward her before asking; his tone both confused and attempting to be comforting at the same time.

 

"Why are you so worried, I'm sure we'll find your brother soon…" here he was cut off as Kuwabara decided to add; quiet stupidly might I add.

 

"And he has only been here for about half a year; doubt it was really bad for this Harry person. Besides he did kill you." After hearing this there was many different reactions. Hiei stopped, looked at Kuwabara and called him a baka as well as a monkey, before continuing to walk on. Yusuke hit him on the head, which caused Kuwabara to hit the ground hard. While Yoko, Kurama, and Kuronue glared coldly at him causing him to flinch back slightly. But the scariest and amusing reaction out of all of them was Ginny's. She got up in Kuwabara's face with hellfire burning clearly in her eyes, and started poking at the now cowering Kuwabara chest; all the while screaming at him in a deadly chilling voice. While her eyes promising certain death if he dared said anything else.

 

"ONLY HALF A YEAR! ONLY HALF A YEAR! OK, KUWABARA TELL ME HOW IS HALF A YEAR OK WHEN YOU CAN'T LAST FIVE MINUTES IN HERE WITH OUT NEARLY DAMN PASSING OUT FROM THE EFFECT OF THIS HELL HOLE! TELL ME! THEN TAKE THAT FACT AND ADD THE FACT THAT THE DEMENTORS, THE THINGS THAT ARE MAKING YOU FEEL THE WAY YOU ARE RIGHT NOW, ARE HIS BIGGEST FEAR! PLUS YOU HAVE TO THINK OF THE FACT THAT HE DOESN'T HAVE A WHOLE LOT OF HAPPY MEMORIES FOR THOSE SOUL SUCKING BASTARDS TO TAKE FROM HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE! I HAVE PLENTY OF REASONS WHY I SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT HIM BEING HERE FOR HALF A YEAR KUWABARA! Oh and Kurama about your earlier question, I'm really worried about Harry because the further a cell is from the entrance of Azkaban the worse off it is. And judging how bad the ones at the entrance are…well let's just say I really want to get my brother out of here quickly because he most like will need a healer… badly."

 

By the time Ginny had finished her speech she was red in the face, while Kuwabara had scooted as far away from her as he could get; afraid of another explosion. Yusuke was looking at her wide eyed, suddenly being strongly reminded of his best friend Keiko. Hiei didn't seem to care and keep on walking; shaking his head at Kuwabara's stupidity. While Youko, Kurama, and Kuronue looked worried, they had after all gotten to know Harry from Ginny's point of view and had found him to be a very kind hearted but crafty person; someone they thought they could probably get along with quiet well.

 

Looking at the detectives once more before she spun around, Ginny continued to keep on looking for her brother; trying her best to ignore the icy cold feeling the Dementors where causing her. All the while thanking Merlin there wasn't any of them truly around; though she wouldn't mind seeing if one of those cursed things could die.

 

She also kept replaying on in her mind 'Harry has put up with this shit for half a year. He was put here because he was helping you. Now it's up to you to get him out of this hell hole.' So she wouldn't stop no matter what; no matter how bad it got.

 

After what seemed to be forever to Ginny and the rest of the group found themselves in front of a closed steel door. It was the very last cell, at the very bottom of Azkaban and it was the cell that clearly held Harry. Luckily the Dementors that normally guarded his doors weren't there; Ginny hadn't meet a Dementors as of yet and she wasn't in a rush to meet on any time soon.

 

Sighing Ginny looked at the door taking in the all the locks on the door, and seeing the enchaments on the chains of the locks. Knowing she had no chance of getting those chains off without alerting someone or activating one of the enchaments, Ginny turned to the two master thieve that where in the group and using her eyes begged the two get the door open. Seeing the look both Youko and Kuronue got to work, looking forward to the challenge that the chains gave them and wanting to help their little sister at the same time.

 

Ginny watched in amazement as the two master thieves got to work quickly and seamlessly going from lock to lock on the chains around the door that was blocking them all from her brother. Later Ginny found herself gaped slightly at the fact that it was only an hour later that all the chains where gone; leave only a steel unlocked door between them and Harry. It was around this time that Ginny began to get the feeling something was deeply wrong. Getting his feeling, and knowing without a doubt, that the feeling had something to do with Harry Ginny turned toward the others; that where with her.

 

"Guys…" Ginny began, looking at them in a way that really caught their attention, before continuing in a tone that said she could not be swayed.

 

"I need to go in there alone, please promise me you'll not come in there unless I call for you." After hearing what she said the spirit detectives reluctantly nodded their heads; know that Ginny wouldn't ask this of them unless she knew that she had to go in there alone.

 

Seeing all of them agreeing to what she had said Ginny swallowed heavily and carefully began to make her way to the metal door in front of her. Wiping her hands on her pants Ginny painstakingly slowly opened the door before her; dreading what she would see once said door was open.  Ginny then with reluctance clear on her face entering the cell that the door had previously blocked off. Only to let out a loud cry of horror when she was what was in said cell.

 

"Oh God Harry! What the Hell have they done to you?" Outside of Harry's cell it was only the closed door, which had closed behind Ginny the minute she entered the cell, that had stopped the others from barging into the cell in front of them when they heard Ginny's scream; that and the promise they now bitterly remembered.

 

Ginny looked on with horror at what happened to her brother. He was chained tightly to the wall; with numerous magic draining chains keeping him pinned to said wall. His entire body was covered in deep bruises and jagged looking cut. To make matters even worse than they already were Harry was also covered head to toe in his own blood; as well as several other fluids that Ginny didn't really want to know about. Harry's clothing was currently down to almost nothing, being only a pair of badly torn up pants that hardly covered up anything and were barely held together by only a few stitches. Harry's hair usually a silky wave, that Ginny had loved to play with when they had the time, now fell in a tangled mess of blood and other body fluids down his back. Then to top all of this off, there wasn't an inch on Harry that wasn't covered in caked on grim.

 

 

This time Ginny didn't bother to hold back her tears as she raised her wand to free her brother, clean him and then heal him. But the sound of a wand being drawn cause Harry to flinch back violently; even if he couldn't see who had drawn the wand in the first place. Seeing her brother, who had been so brave and strong before, flinching back at the mere sound of a wand being drawn caused Ginny to break down into even louder sobs. She didn't want to even guess what her brother had been through that caused him to think that he be cursed just because he heard the sound of a wand being drawn.

 

After gathering herself up from her breakdown, Ginny walked slowly over towards her brother; trying to seem harmless as possible as she did so. But as she reach him she could only just barley hold back a scream of fright as she jumped back when Harry opened one blood crusted eye, the other being swollen shut, before beginning to speak to her; in a voice that was obviously horse from all the screaming he had done.

 

"Gin-Gin is that really you? I mean really you…" But this last statement, and the small movement he made with it, seemed to have zapped the little strength Harry had left. Because as soon as he finished say what he had Harry lapsed in to blissful unconsciousness; not noticing the horrified, yet unwavering, look on his sister’s face as he did so.

 

 Ginny after hearing and seeing Harry after so long, especially considering the conditions she had found him in, felt a new wave of determination wash over her. Followed quickly by a wave of, this one of concern as she questioned what could have brought her normally strong brother so low.

 

Shaking her head to rid herself of these thoughts, at least for the time being, Ginny quickly brought up her wand, now that she knew h brother would no longer, could no longer, flinch from her, and began to cast every healing spell she knew at him. All the while cursing her for not learning more cleaning spells, as well as stronger healing spells, like how her oldest brother Bill has suggested she did.

 

Ginny poured all of her energy into healing Harry, and yet despite doing that it still wasn't enough to heal him completely. Ginny seeing that she couldn't heal him fully nor could she get rid of all the grim covering him; grim which made it hard for Ginny to make out all of Harry’s features. Decided to call it quiets for now and just get him out of the hell hole he had been in.

 

That is until she could get him some better help. So with that in mind Ginny quickly used a spell to make a full body cloak for Harry. A cloak that only she could remove, and a cloak that covered Harry's scent completely from all the others. She did this because she knew it would be what her brother wanted; to give himself at least a hint of privacy

 

As soon as the cloak was complete Ginny carefully placed the hooded robe like cloth on Harry; taking care not to upset the remaining injuries he had left as she did so. Ginny then picked up the unconscious Harry, noting with growing alarm just how light he was, before she slowly made her way out of his prison; tears still making there way down her face as she did this.

 

As soon as she was out the door she was quickly surrounded by worried friends. Who were all wondering what the hell had happened in there. It wasn't long after the group had swarmed Ginny that Youko, who could tell Ginny was in a bit of a shock, spoke; his tone icy cold as he told the others.

 

"Just give her some space. Clearly something happened to her brother, something that really got to her and we're not helping her, or us for that matter, by being here. Let's leave here, as quickly as possible might I add, and then we can see if her brother, as well as her, are alright." After this was said the others began to clear a path for both Harry and Ginny. Which Ginny gladly followed through, her brother clutched tightly in her arms as she went; not saying a word as she passed the others.         Unfortunately Kuwabara still didn't know the meaning of tact, or self-survival for that matter, and asked the still crying Ginny.

 

"So what happened to him anyway? Was it really that bad?" as soon as the question left Kuwabara's mouth an angry almost buzz like sound was heard as Ginny's aura grew; her rage building up until she finally exploded.

 

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED IN THERE! NONE WHAT SO EVER! AND I WILL NOT TELL YOU EVER! I KNOW HARRY DOES NOT WANT YOU TO KNOW! FURTHER MORE YOU DO NOT KNOW HIM SO STOP BEING SO NOSEY!" Ginny was stopped from saying anything further as Youko told her in a calming tone; with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

 

"He didn't mean it like that Ginny. Kuwabara has a habit of putting his foot in his mouth and you know that. He probably just wanted to just know if your brother is ok. He just doesn't know how to ask how without sounding like total idiot; a suicidal one might I add." Hearing this Ginny slowly started to calm down; knowing that Youko was correct in that matter.

 

Only for her temper to snap right back full force when Kuwabara, to the amusement of Hiei and the annoyance of the others, decided once more to open his mouth and ask yet another question he should of really kept to himself. At least for the time being.

 

"What does your brother look like anyhow, has he changed from what he looked like in your memory?" He then did something very stupid, even stupider then the questions he had been asking before. He reached out his hand to take Harry's hood down; ignoring Ginny's angry growling as he did so. But before his hand was even half way to the hood on Harry’s head Kuwabara suddenly found that he couldn't do so as his hand had stopped dead in its track by Ginny's tight grip; as she snarled out in a way that any demon would be proud of.

 

"Don't touch him! Don't you ever touch him! He's badly hurt and I'm going to make sure he stays safe! After all he's done that for me; it's the least I could do for him. SO MOVE! When he is healed then maybe HE'LL let you see him....Though then again he might not. He is quiet secretive and only given some of those secrets to those he trust."

 

Kuwabara slowly withdrew his hand from Ginny's tight hold, and then he and the others watched with interest, and in some cases wide eyed amazement, as Ginny continued to walk through Azkaban; carrying her brother the whole way, her steps not slowing in the least bit. That was until said girl turned around quickly and snapped out in a clearly stressed but extremely worried tone.

 

"Are you coming or not?  Cause if you’re coming I would suggest you start moving and start moving quickly at that. Because I do not want to go back there and kick you in the rump to get you moving but if I have to I will. MERLIN BE DAMN! Hurry up I wasn't able to stop all the bleeding and it's only the cloak that stopping both you and the Dementors from smelling how badly he is injured. NOW PLEASE LETS GO!" her statement seemed to snap the others out of their daze; it also seemed to cause them alarm.

 

After all Ginny wasn't one to lie. Which meant Harry was still bleeding under that cloak of Ginny's, and that in its self was enough reason for them to hurry. After all he did need healing. With that thought in mind the group finally stepped back through the portal to spirit world; which was luckily hidden from any wondering wizard's eyes.

 

 

Oh and if you don't mind could you please review


	4. Chapter

Summary- Both Harry and Ginny, who is like a sister to Harry, are searching for a way to destroy Voldemort once and for all. By destroying the things he has that are stopping his death. Unfortunately a problem accurse forcing Harry to do the unthinkable. Now Harry's in trouble and Ginny's taken a huge secret with her to spirit world. Throw in with this the Spirit detectives and you're sure to have a rather interesting tale.

I do not own Harry Potter or YYH nor do I make any profit off of them or this story.  
Important notes:  
1\. OK this is a Hp/yyh crossover where both Youko Kurama and Shuici have been separated from each other and both of them are fox Demons. This will be explained better later on in the story.  
2\. There is bashing  
3\. There most likely will be slash in this story.  
4\. This story also will contain either rape or hints of rape, abuse and plain out torture

PAIRINGS Please vote.  
Hiei/Kurama-8  
Yusuke/Hiei/Kurama-12  
Yusuke/kurama-7  
Yusuke/keiko-5  
Youko/Kurune-7  
Youko/Harry-6  
Youko/Harry/Kurune-10  
Kurune/Harry-7  
Ginny/no one-6  
Ginny/ Jin the wind master-15  
Ginny-Kuwabara-2

_I do not own YYH or HP_

CHAPTER- Harry's in spirit world.

"KOENMA!"

"YOU STUPID TODDLER!"

"LET ME GET MY HANDS …"

"WHAT THE HELL…"

"Oh Koenma, may I have…" were the shouts, as well as sickingly sweet voice, that echoed around Koenma's office as his spirit team came running back in; carrying a heavily cloaked body as they did so. Koenma looking at the cloaked body in front of him trying to figure out who it was, not wanting to believe the obvious. Finally when he had no other choice but to accept there was no other person that it could be, at least none that would cause the reactions they were from Ginny, Koenma’s eyes went wide in disbelieve. It was then, in a very shocked tone, he asked Ginny.

"Why has he been hurt this badly? How did this happen, I thought Harry was their hero? How could they do all of this to him? Harry is….was their savor…I mean…" It was after hearing all of this that Ginny knew just what was going on.

It seemed that, to Ginny, Koenma didn't get the fact, despite beings century's years older than everyone in the office, that it was always the savior, the hero, who fell the hardest in the end; and it was Harry who had paid in full for that mistake. Ginny seeing this decided to point it out to her, oh so obvious, leader; doing so in bone chilling and dark almost bloodthirsty tone. (What she is just a 'little' angry and the demigod.)

"The majority of the people in the wizarding world are complete sheeps; heck Harry daily, at least daily that is, called them sheeple. They don't make any choices by themselves or for themselves. They follow their so called leaders like they were the gods themselves and they only doing exactly what their leader says… leaders which by the way both hate Harry and want him either dead or an emotionless weapon for them. Then add to that, the fact that the so called light side feels Harry betrayed them and when you mix that altogether… you get the reason why Harry is the way he is." She then gave Koenma a look that chilled him to the bone before continuing to try and nurse her brother (Harry) back to consciousness. Koenma shivering at the look and slightly shocked at the answer he got softly told Ginny.

"OK Ginny set him down. I just called in someone who'll be able to heal him the rest of the way. They will also be able to tell us just what is wrong with him...just what happened to him while he was there and what we need to do to help him recover from it. While that is happening I want ONE, and only one, of you to tell me just what happened down in Azkaban; in detail if you can. It will help make matters with Harry much simpler to deal with…well what are you waiting for, get started."

Ginny knowing it wasn't a request grudgingly, though slowly, did as she was told and placed Harry on the ground; a look on her face saying just how much she didn’t want to do so as she did so. Ginny then took a small, a very small, step back when one of Koenma's healers came over to heal Harry; making sure to still be in arms distance of her brother as she did so. Only to see said healer get thrown back through the nearest by wall, by Harry's magic; it seems Harry was as trusting of unknown people as he ever was. (Ginny had broken the magic draining cuffs.)

Smirking Ginny went to her brother's side and gently put a hand on his side once more and watched, with an almost smug look on her face, as the aura had been building up around Harry instantly calm down almost the second after she touched his side. Looking up Ginny nearly laughed at the shocked or confused faces of everyone else in the office. Then before one of them could even voice their questions Ginny told them in a self-satisfied tone.

"As you can see my brother is, not all that trusting… like I had said before we had even brought him here. I seriously doubt that him being in Azkaban prison, considered hell on earth by the majority of the wizarding world, has made him even more trusting then he was before. In fact, if anything, it has probably destroyed all the trust he had in others; besides maybe me.” Ginny seeing the looks she was getting cleared her throat before getting to the point of what she was saying.

“Anyway what I'm saying is that Harry doesn't trust others…hasn’t for the last couple of years. When people he doesn't know or really trust come near him while he is sleeping, or when he is knocked out like his right now, his magic reacts like it did earlier; it protects him…that is it will protect him as long as isn't blocked like it had been in Azkaban. As it turns out only the people he knows and fully trust can really come near him when he isn't awake, and so far I've been the only one who been able to come near him while he is asleep; as well as calm down his aura. Though I am sure his godfathers could have been able to as well if they hadn't of died that is…." Ginny after saying this, and trailing off at the last bit, went back to Harry. Helping keeping his aura calm so the healer could come and heal him like he needed to be; all the while keeping her ears open so she could hear what was being said around her.

Seeing that Ginny was done talking the others looked at each other, each wondering who exactly would talk next; as they decided who was going to explain what had happened to Koenma. There was some coughing from Yusuke before he decided to step forward and began to describe what had happened while they were at Azkaban; being mindful of the witch listening to his every word as he did so.

"Well toddler, we stepped through your damn portal and found ourselves in front of this really creepy looking castle like building. Looked completely broken down and like it was going to collapse at any minute; not some place I really wanted to go in to. I mean why can't once, just once, one of those portals of yours take us some where warm and comforting, like let's say a beach, and not such a creepy place!" Here a cough interrupted Yusuke's complaining. Causing Yusuke to blush slightly before he scratched his head sheepishly and continued telling Koenma what had happened.

" There most of been some type of barrier blocking out sounds and everything else that was in that building cause we didn't hear or feel much of anything until we opened that door." Here Yusuke once again paused, an oddly blank look on his face as he recalled what had happened once they opened that door.

"And man it was awful. The screaming in there, you could hear the very pain, fear, and sheer helplessness echoing around in those screams; hell you could feel it. Then we felt the aura of those twice damned cloaked things, Dem-whatevers and I felt like I'd never be happy again. Oh and while we're speaking about those thing…TODDLER, I WOULD OF LIKED SOME WARNING ABOUT THOSE DAMN SOUL SUCKERS!" It was strangely Hiei who stopped Yusuke from jumping over the desk and throttling Koenma as he said this.

Koenma seeing that Yusuke was now too angry at him to continue looked towards the other spirit detectives; hoping they would finish telling him what had happened. It seemed like luck was on Koenma side, for once, as Youko decided to finish the tale Yusuke had started in a nearly neutral tone; only those who truly knew him could hear the undertone of rage his voice actually had as he spoke.

"As Yusuke mentioned we went into the…building. Once we were in there we were walking there alone, some of us unable to completely ignore the feeling the Dementors were giving off; I, myself, had been hoping that we'd meet one face to face so I could kill it. We had been walking for a while, Harry wasn't in any of the cells on the first two levels and Ginny was getting worried…" Here Youko was suddenly cut off as Ginny cried out.

"HARRY!" This caused everyone to turn and see what was causing Ginny such distress and why she had shouted out her brother’s name like she did. What they all saw once the turned back to face Ginny left them all surprised. It seemed Harry had just awoken and couldn't believe what he was seeing, or to be more precise who he was seeing; this caused his magic to go haywire. The nurse that was healing him was already knocked out and now Harry's magic seemed to be lifting Ginny up preparing to throw her as well; this is what had caused her to scream her brother's name.

It was when Harry heard this scream, this oh so familiar scream, that his eyes snapped open. Giving everyone in the room a clear view of Harry's eyes, eyes that seemed to be made of pure shadows; and only shadow because no other color then black rested in those eyes. Eye's that were a far cry from his normal eyes, or even the eyes the others had seen it Ginny's memory, and it was only when he saw Ginny, saw something in Ginny, that the black in his eyes disappeared; returning them to their original emerald green color.

With his eyes focused on Ginny he slowly commanded his magic to release her and gentle place he on the ground in front of him before asking her in a strangled voice.

"G-Ginny h-h-how I thought I-I had k-killed you…no I did… I know I did. But then why…wha…JUST WHO ARE YOU?" When Ginny heard this she let out a muffled sob; for while the words were expected the tone Harry had used while saying them hadn't been. Because it hadn't been the usually ice tone Harry had often used when he was dealing with someone he didn't know or like, but an utterly broken tone. One that Ginny never heard him speak with before and hoped that she would never have to hear again.

Seeing everything that was going on and decided to attempt to take control Koenma stood up. Mainly so that he could be seen as he start explaining just what was happened and what had happened to Harry; seeing as the others could or would not do this. But before he could even start talking Harry decided to ask something that got everyone, besides Koenma that is, in a much better mood.

"What's up with the toddler?" This of course was met with a short silence before nearly everyone in the office started chuckling.

Koenma getting tired of being laughed, especially at what he considered to be a really old joke, at jumped up and morphed into his teenage form; making it clear to everyone in the room that he didn’t appreciated the laughter and that he was definitely more than a mere toddler. Before clearing his throat loudly, getting everyone's attention as he once more tried to explain to a still wobbling Harry what was going on.

"Harry you're currently in spirit world. You see we're the ones who handle the dead, and the other more supernatural things on earth; though unless they are dead this doesn’t include the wizarding world. I'm the demigod that runs this world while my father, king Enma, is away. Now you are here, and your sister is here, because Ginny wasn't supposed to die that day; in fact we had her death scheduled years later... Nor was she, for that matter, even meant to get hit by that stray curse in the first place. So she was given a second chance at life. But this can’t come for free. She is going to become one of my spirit detectives; they are like the police of the spirit world. She had to do some training…" It was at this point in the story that Ginny decided to interrupt Koenma to let Harry know.

"Though I wanted to go get you immediately, SOMEONE decided it would be better if I trained first and wouldn't let me leave to go get you until I had finished with said training…all six months of it." She glared hard at Koenma when she said someone; letting Harry know without any words just who stopped her in the first place.

Koenma, ignoring what Ginny said and seeing that Harry seemed to at least get the basics of what he was being told decided not to add anything else to what he was saying; at least not at the moment. Mainly because he understood that at the moment Harry wanted nothing to do with him, or anyone else in the room, besides Ginny that is. Simply nodded his head towards a nearby door, while saying to both Harry and Ginny.

"There's a private room over there, it was built so it could block out all sound and any attempt at eavesdropping. If you want to talk in private and heal the remainder of someone's wounds; we'll give you two some peace." It seemed he was truly sorry for leaving Harry in Azkaban and was trying to make it up to him; the best he could at the moment.

Ginny knowing what Koenma was doing and knowing that Harry really did need to be healed, and hoping that Harry would open up to her while she did so, decided to pull Harry towards the room. After all she also really wanted know what had happened to her brother after her death and during his stay in that hellhole. But at the same time knew that Harry would never let her doing anything, or tell her anything, in a room filled with people he knew absolutely nothing about. 

Once both of them were in the room Koenma had gestured to Ginny had Harry go and sit down in the nearest chair; while she went back over to shut the door. As soon as she shut said door Ginny quickly locked and casting as many privacy spells as she knew around the entire room; not caring in the least bit about what Koenma might say as she did so. Once she had finished doing this Ginny quickly headed back over to Harry and did what she truly wanted to do in the other room. What she had truly wanted to do since Harry had first woken up. She threw herself at Harry giving him a great big bone crushing hug.

Only to pull back with a frown clear on her face when Harry flinched away from her as soon as her arms wrapped around him; nearly jumping out of her arms as he did so. Ginny, feeling more than seeing this, looked at Harry with concern covering her features; wondering once again just what had happened to her brother while she had been gone. Harry seeing her look, and knowing exactly what it meant, spoke; his voice taking on nearly begging tone as he did so.

"Please don't Ginny, please don't ask. I don't want to talk about it; I don't even want to think about it." Ginny tears coming to her eyes, mainly because of the tone her brother spoke in, began once more to try and get Harry to tell her what happened; knowing all the while what she was saying true even as she said it.

"Harry please don't keep this bottled up; it’s not going to help you any by doing so. Please don't! You need to tell someone what happened I know you do… I'm here for you Harry, please tell me. I want to know; I want to help you. I don't want you to see you kill yourself by keeping all of it bottled up like you normally do! Please, please tell me! Please Harry! "Harry looked at his sister knowing what she said was true, but yet at the same time still reluctant to tell her anything.

After debating with himself for a while Harry figured it would be better for both himself and his sister in the long run if he told his sister at least some of had happened to him. Harry knew he had to do this because he knew if he didn’t at least give her a little of what happened to him she would continue to dig until she found out something herself. Knowing his luck what she did find out would be something that he really didn't want her to know; now, later or ever. 

If he told her now some of what she wanted to know it would be better for him in the long run. Because at least now he could edit it, or cut parts out that he really didn't want her to know. Later, if someone else told her or if she found out hersefl, he wasn't so sure if he would be able to do that; in fact he was almost completely sure that he wouldn't be able to. But he still despite knowing all of this, in the end, would rather have kept all of it to himself. So, it was with a heavy heart and an empty tone of voice that he began his tale; immensely grateful for the silencing ward he felt Ginny put up.

"Well I guess I should start were it all started…which would be a little after I kil-kil-killed you. I thought I saw you floating above your dead body and really wasn't paying attention to what was going around me. Giving one of those bastards behind me the chance to hit me with a stunning spell; it hit me right in the back. I was quickly knocked out by said spell. I think the reason I was knocked out so easily was the exhaustion I had been feeling; both mentally and physically. I remained like that until they woke me up, quite violently might I add, at the ministry of magic; so I really have no idea how long I was out… or what happened to me during that time. But I do know that when they woke me up at the Ministry I was there to be judged for your murder…" Here Harry let out a choked sob before continuing.

"Anyhow when I woke up I was in a courtroom, I was chained tightly to a chair and my outer cloak had been removed, along with all my weapons; hell they even had my hair unbound. All I had on me was an old pair of baggy blue jeans and a dark grey large t-shirt and they both a some large tears in them; nor where they what I had been originally wearing under my cloak in the first place." Here Harry paused once more in his story to give a small strained smile to Ginny when she gave him a, are you serious what the fuck look. He then continued speaking his eyes going even emptier and colder than they already were as he continued on with his nightmare of a tale.

"The people in the court room, if you can even call the sham I was in that, all noticed I was awake and immediately began to shout at me; screaming curses at me and all and all giving me one hell of a headache. It was shortly after that, that I realized I was under a silencing spell. Because no matter how hard I tried I couldn't tell them to just shut the hell up; and trust me I seriously tried to tell them that. Though as it turns out I really didn't have to. Because in the end it was the so called judge, who just happened to be the incompetent Minister Fudge, came in and told them all to 'shut up and sit down.'…that is probably the only good thing he ever had done, and the only thing I will ever think him for. Anyway like I said I was under the silencing spell and couldn't do anything but watch as my 'oh so kind' trial started. As my ' oh so good and so terrible wronged' friends all came up to testified against me." Here Harry paused and tried to smile, trying to tell Ginny it didn't matter; that it really didn't bother him. This was something he failed miserably at. Ginny could tell that the fact his friend, even backstabbers like them, testifying against him really hurt him. But she didn't say anything instead she listened as her brother; tears silently falling down her face as she cried the tears her brother refused to let fall.

"First Hermione came up. I used to think of that girl as another sister; someone who would always have my back like I would have always had hers. Now she nothing more to me then a backstabbing, money grabbing, brown nosing, know all bitch...and that’s me being kind to her.” Here Harry bit his lip and clenched his fist in rage before continuing.

“I had to listen, in silence, as she degraded me. Called me all sorts of name, ones she knew would cut me the deepest, and insulting everything about me; including my family. My parents! I had to listen as she told the court that I was dark, that I was pure evil, how I was always leading…No forcing them to go on dangerous adventures with me. Where once on said dangerous adventures I only thought of myself and how popular said adventures would make me; while making them do all the work that I would get credit for…how it had always been like that. She then went on to rant about how I told feed you lies, made you believe me. Or as she said it, a little bit after that, that I must have cursed you in some way so that you had no other choice but to belief me; despite the fact not only ten minute earlier she was saying I was about as powerless as a squib.” Here Harry gave a small laugh at the look Ginny was giving him before starting once again.

 

“Then after listing all of the powerful dark curses that I must have put you under, half of which would have canceled out each other if I had even put them on you, she said I then took you off somewhere no one could find; no how hard they searched for you." Here Harry gave a choked sob, one that was echoed by a bitter laugh from Ginny, before shaking his head, remembering just how ‘much’ the order had actually searched for Ginny, and with a bitter laugh continuing on.

"She even started to hint at that I had probably raped you multiple times while you were forced to be with me; this last statement was what really got the others roweled up seeing as how bad rape is looked down on in the wizarding world…at least I thought it was…” Here Harry drifted off with what he was saying a distant look in his eyes. Before he shook his head violently, as if dispelling unwanted thoughts, and began to speak once again; after swallowing heavily that is.

“Then after she finished saying all of this…junk, she got up and glared at me before she moved away from the testifying booth. After she got up, I felt like yet another dagger was being stabbed into my chest as I watched your family came up to the booth next.” Again Harry paused to swallow, and fight getting lost in his memories before starting once again. This time having a slightly sarcastic, yet still bitter, edge to his voice as he did so.

“Let me tell you, right now, I have never been more grateful, and I know I will never be again, for the fact that the Aurors were around me then I was at that moment. Because your family looked ready to murder me, especially your older brothers; despite the fact that your parent and Ron had all but disowned you for following me…Well after giving me the family glaring of pure doom , which was a ‘great’ joy to receive, I had the pure delight of watching my first friend, the one that I had once consider my best friend and brother, go up on stand and all but claim I was Voldemort himself. He told them I had used at least a thousand of dark spells to get them to be my friends; that it was only because of those dark spells we had become friends in the first place. He even add that I had been using said dark spells for years; even before I had even come to Hogwarts. This of course got me another life sentence, and the cell you found me in.” Here Harry had to stop as Ginny snarled out in anger, and made some very choice threats about what she was going to do to Ron when she got her hands on him. Hearing this Harry had to give a small, weak, smile. Before lightly patting a hand on her shoulder and once again continuing on with his story, wonder all the while how many more time he would be stopped in his tale; both by himself when he found it hard to continue or by others.

 

“But it seems that even after saying all of that, and getting me all the extra time in that hell hole wasn’t enough for Ron; no he had to keep on. He wanted something more. What exactly, I’m not positive about, but I think he may have gotten some of it after he finished saying everything. He somehow twisted everything that happened to make it seem like I had broken ever damn law there was; most of which I had no idea about. But I do know one thing and that was by the time he was done slandering me he had caused an even bigger uproar then when they had thought I had raped you. They were calling for the Dementors kiss; it was only the fact that I was under age that actually stopped them form giving me the kiss…and I am sure that was only by barely and only because certain people couldn’t have me dead at the moment….” Harry found himself, against his will pausing once more as he paused and glared into the air as he thought of a certain old manipulative goat. Before sighing and taking on a much sadder tone in his voice as he pushed on.

“You know after all of that I would have been happy if they had stopped the trail there and just sentenced me to live in Azkaban; it what I would have gotten anyway. But both you and I know that I'm never that lucky. No, they had many more people to come and testify, not one of them for me or on my side in the least bit. Then just when I thought the worst was over, that it was finally over, they had Remus up to testify and let me tell you that was a complete and utter shock to my system; worse than the dagger in the chest feeling that both Ron and Hermione had caused me. Mainly because up until then I had believed him to be died, I believed he had died with Sirius that day…. and besides that I had always thought that he thought of me like a cub; like a son of sorts….But what he said then made me wish that he actually was dead. That he had actually died when I thought and I could still think of him the same way I had…." Here Harry paused finally unable to stop the sobs that came forth as he remembered what had happened, but at the same time he didn't let them stop him and with a little encouragement from Ginny he started speaking again.

"Remus came up to testify…he…the whole time he just glared at me…and the whole time while he was glaring at me he keep on going on and on about the fact that I had always been dark. How I always disregarded the rules…which is sort of true, but not in the way he was implying it. No he was saying I did it to deliberately place others in dangerous situation for nothing more than my own sick amusement, and so that I could always play the hero; always get the fame I so desperately desired. He kept going on, somehow making me sound worse than Voldemort in the end; somehow making me sound even worse than Ron’s testament had. It was like a dull rusty blade was being driven deeper and deeper into my heart with each accusation that he made. It was made even worse when he started to finish. He began to go on, rant on, about how it was my fault my parents were killed. How I had killed both of them and how I had lead Sirius, who I found out then had been proven innocent, to his death. How everything that had happen that night, and every day since Voldemort’s return, was my fault and it was all for my personal amusement. When he said that it was like the blade he had been driving in my heart was twisted; harshly. Which only got even worse and even more painful when he stated that if I had died that night then millions of lives would have been spared from my cruel and traitorous hands. It hurt, it hurt deep; and I think at that moment I want nothing more than to die; even if that death was from the Dementor’s kiss. At that moment I HAD believed everything he had said about my parents and Sirius…" Here Ginny interrupted Harry tale, once again, to shout at him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU BELIEVED HIM? THAT'S BULL HARRY! YOU KNOW NONE OF THAT WAS YOUR FAULT! AND HE HAD NO RIGHT TO SAY ANY OF THAT TO YOU HARRY; NONE OF IT WHAT SO EVER! "Ginny trailed off her tone become much gentler when she noticed the haunted look, which had been slowly disappearing as he had spent more time with her, reappearing in Harry's eyes. Sighing Ginny told herself that Harry's story wasn't over and that she need to be quiet until it was. For both her heath and for Harry's sake, especially for Harry's…though she got the feeling that the worse hadn't come up yet.

Harry seeing that Ginny had calmed down once more continued on with tale. The haunted look completely back and never leaving his eyes as he did, nor did the silent tears stop falling as he continued to speak in a dead, cold, hard tone.

"I said I had believed him not that I still believe him. I got over that stupid way of thinking pretty quickly during my so called trail and after it during my stay at Azkaban. Though after I did get over it, all I felt for everyone at my so called trail was just nothing but pure rage." Here Harry stop talking and the dead look temporarily left his eyes as said eyes flashed with the burning rage he was still feeling; before he started talking again his tones slightly more heated then it was earlier.

"I mean I had just put up with what everyone had said without saying a single word to any of them; no matter how much I wanted to. Though I do admit that was only because of the silencing spell that was on me. But as soon as the so called judge said I was guilty I got incredible angry. I mean they weren't even going to question me, nor give me any truth serum and they would do that for death eaters, known death eaters. You could say that I kind of just snapped and my powers lashed out, they broke the silencing spell and as I was being dragged by the Dementors I was able to tell the court exactly what I wanted to. That felt real good, even if it did cause me to get even more magic draining cuffs put on me."

Here Harry let a small smirk come to his face as he remembered the looks on everyone's faces after he had finished speak; especially Dumbldore face seeing as it was his silencing spell that Harry had broken through to begin with. Ginny seeing the smirk gave Harry a questioning look and Harry seeing said look decided to tell her exactly what he had said to the courtroom.

"I told them this 'You know what I'm sick and tired of every single fucking one of you. First you make me your hero, which I never wanted to be in first place might I add. Then while you did that all you did was stick you head in the sand and pretend nothing is wrong. All the while saying that I'm good and always well be. Then you go and say I'm a dark lord and have always been one. Make up you damn mind! You know what fuck it, it doesn't matter anymore. Because you know what I have this to say to you fuckers. You're all a bunch of spineless sheep who can go get themselves fucking killed for all I care. GO follow the closest so called leader that you can find; or better yet find another whipping boy because I am done! Then when YES WHEN you fucking ask for my help I will be able laugh in you faces before watching cheerfully as you all burn in hell. Oh and Ron, Hermione, and, Dumbldore I thought you'd want to know that the money you wanted sooooo much is gone. Meaning that you'll never get your backstabbing goat fucking hands on it. Also Remus I hope I'm there when my family get their hands on you because you're more of a pack trader then Peter ever was!'" Taking a deep breath Harry stopped and looked a Ginny before shrugging and telling her.

"Yeah I know it was a bit long winded and didn't make a whole lot of sense in the long run but it sure as hell did make me feel better. Oh, and really frightened a couple of those sheeps as well; which is always a plus. Anyway after I said that I couldn't stand the Dementors presents anymore and passed out. When I passed out they locked me up in all those magic draining chains and in the cell you found me in." Once Harry said this Ginny's eyes narrowed and in a tone that told Harry she would find out one way or another she asked.

"So if that is all that happened then why were you so injured when I found you, and why were you covered in your own blood among other things? Don't tell me that it was old blood from the fighting we were doing because you weren't injured that badly when the fight was over and you said yourself you weren't wearing the clothing you had been wearing in the fight in the first place; so even if they were from old injuries then your clothing wouldn't also be covered in that grim." Harry knowing that Ginny wasn't going to let this go opened his mouth to tell her some bull shit story about what had happened when the door behind them opened up.

Both of them quickly spun around, Ginny with an angry looked in her eyes and Harry with a cold look in his eyes; though a sliver of fear could be seen through the cold mask he had put up. Ginny seeing the small amount of fear in Harry's eyes slowly turned to face him as she went to grab his hand trying to calm him down and this began to work as the fear slowly left Harry's eyes, being replaced by curiosity at who the others in the room where instead.

Ginny knowing that Harry was now no longer afraid, or at least no longer showing that he was afraid, once again spun around and this time she began to speak to the others; rage clearly making its way through her voice as she did so.

"GUYS we weren't done talking! I almost got Harry to talk about how he got so injured, and about what happened to him while he was in that hell hole. Why did you have come barging in like that I mean he might not tell me now." It was Youko who caught Harry, slight but uncomfortable shifting as Ginny talked about Harry opening up to her. Seeing this and knowing what it meant Youko turned to Ginny and told her.

"Ginny I don't think Harry is ready to talk about it and if he does I don't think he'll tell you the whole truth. I think he hasn't come to terms with what happened to himself quiet yet, and while I'm sure he will tell you eventually. You just might want to let it rest for now before you push it too far." Ginny face went angry but before she could lose her temper she looked at her brother's face and finally saw what Youko had said was true; Harry really wasn't ready to talk about anything that had happened in Azkaban.

Reluctantly Ginny looked at Harry and nodded her head telling her brother without words that she would leave him alone for now. Harry seeing this let a relieved smile show on his face, a relieved smile that quickly disappeared when Koenma decided to ask.

"Okay now that, that is out of the way. Would you mind telling me just what you are? Because based on Ginny's memory and what we saw earlier today with the healer we can clearly say you are not fully human."


	5. chapter five

Summary- Both Harry and Ginny, who is like a sister to Harry, are searching for a way to destroy Voldemort once and for all. By destroying the things he has that are stopping his death. Unfortunately a problem accurse forcing Harry to do the unthinkable. Now Harry's in trouble and Ginny's taken a huge secret with her to spirit world. Throw in with this the Spirit detectives and you're sure to have a rather interesting tale.

I do not own Harry Potter or YYH nor do I make any profit off of them or this story.  
Important notes:  
1\. OK this is a Hp/yyh crossover where both Youko Kurama and Shuici have been separated from each other and both of them are fox Demons. This will be explained better later on in the story.  
2\. There is bashing  
3\. There most likely will be slash in this story.  
4\. This story also will contain either rape or hints of rape, abuse and plain out torture

 

Chapter –Harry's confusion and confession

Harry hearing Koenma's question froze and in a highly confused tone asked the group in front of him; having no idea what so ever they were talking about.

"What do you mean when you say not fully human…I thought wizards were human? At least that’s what I was lead to believe. ..Does that mean Ginny also isn’t human?" After hearing this everyone in the room fell silent. Not believing in the least bit that Harry didn't know what was going on; that he didn't know he wasn't human or at least not fully human. This showed when Yusuke got up and started angrily shouting at Harry, not noticing as Harry paled in fright and backed away; nor the way the shadows seemed to raise and darken at Harry's negative emotions.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE MEANT WHEN WE SAID YOU WHERE NOT FULLY HUMAN…WE SAID YOU! NOT THE WIZARDS AND NOT GINNY! YOU! I KNOW YOU KNOW WHAT WE MEAN SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DON’T." Here Yusuke was cut off, as Ginny seeing what was happening around Harry, and to Harry himself, decided to stop Yusuke the fastest way she knew how; by slapping him as hard as she could. Leaving a Yusuke shaped indention on the floor when she did so.

Yusuke feeling this, and after rubbing his sore cheek for a bit, turned and glared at Ginny. Before snarling out angrily at her; ignoring or not see the slight tremor that went through the shadows around him as he did so.

"Why the hell did you slap me…I know he was lying! There is no way he doesn't know he's not completely human. I mean look at how he protected you from those spiders and how the shadows react to him; how they still react to him. There is no way that he doesn't know he's not human! How else would he explain those attacks and his eyes at the time… "Again Yusuke was interrupted from his rant but this time it was from Ginny shouting angrily at him

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE DOESN'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED HIMSELF! ALL HE REMEMBERS IS BLACKING OUT AND THE NEED TO PROTECT ME!" Hearing this Yusuke stopped short and looked sheepishly at a now thoroughly shocked Harry before muttering barley heard.

"Oooops." The others hearing this shook their heads before they too turned towards Harry and Koenma, who upon seeing Harry shocked look, started to explain just what they were talking about.

"Look Harry when Ginny died she immediately wanted to go get you, to find out what had happened to you, and when she found out that we wouldn't be doing so, that we couldn’t do so, until she was properly trained and her body was finished forming again, she started making any excuse she could to make us go get you then instead of later." After saying this Koenma quickly backed away from the now scarily glaring Ginny, before clearing his throat and continuing. All the while avoiding looking at Ginny; who was still glaring pure death at the demigod

"She even told us that you weren't human…at first we didn't believe her; I mean you were supposed to be completely human. But then she showed us one of her memories; which showed us that you weren't, that you couldn't be, completely human. It showed you saving her when she was attacked by some giant spiders…only you didn't use any wizarding magic to save her; at least not any that I know about… and I know quite a bit about magic. You seemed to be using a black fiery aura, and the shadows themselves, as a weapon. You also seemed to be using pure strength as well, strength that no normal human can have. Not to mention that your voice had changed as well; it become more…alluring. Then finally to top it off your eyes had also changed; at least twice. The pupils were pitch black and silted they seemed to absorb all light around them. Then they were pure pulsing green with no pupil at all. You know now that I think back on it you also seemed to have fangs…not to mention earlier today when eyes looked like they were nothing but shadows. Why they were like this and why your teeth became fangs we are not sure. But we do know that you can use a fiery black aura and shadows as a source of attacks and that you also seem have several other nonhuman characteristics…but we're not sure what happened or what you are if you aren't human…we were kind of hoping that you would know what was going on. Now that you don't seem to know what is or what was going on I guess we well have to find out ourselves." Harry at hearing Koenma ramble on scrunched up his face in slight confusion before looking at the still rambling demigod.

"Umm, I really don't understand what you are talking about and at the moment and I really honestly can't bring myself to care at the moment either. Because right now all I really want to do is go take a nice hot long shower and get some new clothes on. That and do my best to forget everything that happened to me while I was in Azkaban prison…So do you have a place I do those things at; cause until I can get a nice long hot shower I really can't bring myself don't care about shit." Hearing this Hiei snorted before turning towards Koenma and in a sarcastic, yet monotone, voice told the demigod.

"You might as well let him take a shower now. I can't get anything from his mind except that he will not say or be doing anything until he gets the shower he wants…plus once he takes that cloak off he will smell very bad seeing as it appears he hasn't taken a shower, or even been sprayed down, since he was placed in that…place. And trust me none of us want to smell him after going six months without a shower...especially since some of have a very strong sense of smell." Hiei then turned around and walked out of the room. Ignoring the sputtering that was coming from Koenma as he did so; as well as the wide eyed slightly shocked, slightly angry look from Harry.

Sighing Koenma turned to look at Harry and seeing Hiei was right and beginning to understand what happened to Harry while he was in prison nodded his head before telling the fallen boy...No young man in front of him.

"There is a shower in the room six doors down the hall on the left side of the hall. I will have someone bring in some clothes for you in a little bit." Harry hearing this quickly rushed off to the shower; after giving his sister a quick hug.


	6. chapter

Summary- Both Harry and Ginny, who is like a sister to Harry, are searching for a way to destroy Voldemort once and for all. By destroying the things he has that are stopping his death. Unfortunately a problem accurse forcing Harry to do the unthinkable. Now Harry's in trouble and Ginny's taken a huge secret with her to spirit world. Throw in with this the Spirit detectives and you're sure to have a rather interesting tale.

I do not own Harry Potter or YYH nor do I make any profit off of them or this story.  
Important notes:  
1\. OK this is a Hp/yyh crossover where both Youko Kurama and Shuici have been separated from each other and both of them are fox Demons. This will be explained better later on in the story.  
2\. There is bashing  
3\. There most likely will be slash in this story.  
4\. This story also will contain either rape or hints of rape, abuse and plain out torture  
PAIRINGS Please vote  
Hiei/Kurama-15  
Yusuke/Hiei/Kurama-22  
Yusuke/kurama-10  
Yusuke/keiko-20  
Youko/Kurune-16  
Youko/Harry-18  
Youko/Harry/Kurune-25  
Kurune/Harry-19  
Ginny/no one-9  
Ginny/ Jin the wind master-24  
Ginny/Kuwabara-10

CHAPTER

Once in the bathroom, and with the door firmly shut, securely locked and warded to the max, Harry slowly began to take off the cloak Ginny had placed on him. Followed quickly by the scraps of blood soaked, filth covered, cloth; that really couldn't be called clothing in the first place. When all of those things were all off him, Harry slowly walked over to the shower; cursing silently as his sore and stiff muscles protested the whole way over to said shower.

As soon as Harry made it to the shower her quickly turned the shower on as hot as he could get and watched with almost uncaring eyes as steam began to cascade out of the shower in front of him. Before literally leaping into it, not caring that he was being burned by said hot water as he did so. 

Instead Harry began to quickly and harshly scrub every part of his body that he could reach; causing large flacks of dried blood and other fluids, sweat and dried spit among them, to fall off of him. This scrubbing, and hot water, also caused Harry's deathly pale skin to quickly turn a painful red color. Which began to really show as more and more of the grim covering his body began to fall off and go down the shower drain.

Once Harry had completely scrubbed his body, and almost scrubbing himself raw while doing so. He sat down in the now rapidly cooling water and began to silently sob as he recalled everything that had happened to him in Azkaban; as he recalled everything he didn't ever want to tell his little sister.

FLASHBACK

Slowly and with a groan Harry began to wake up; trying to stretch out his stiff muscles as he did so. Only to quickly find out that he couldn’t even do that as he was chained tightly to a rather grim coated wall. Chained so tightly that he wasn't able to move more than an inch because of said chains and that inch was only there so he would be able to breath; rather shallowly at that.

Not quite able to remember why he was chained, or where he was for that matter, Harry began to panic. Only for the memories of what had happened the day before to come rushing back to him. Causing him to slump forward in pure mental anguish as he recalled his little sister's death and the purely one sided, mockery of a trail he had to deal with so shortly after words. Remembering all of this Harry slowly felt tears start to fall down his cheeks as he finally let go of the emotions he had been bottling up and began to cry for the first time in a long time.

The sudden sound of a metal door being slammed open followed quickly by the sounds of footsteps alerted Harry to the fact that someone was now in his cell. The sound of his voice informed Harry that it was a man who had entered his cell and Harry, knowing what he did, knew that it was most likely one of the old goat fucker's ass kissers. These thoughts which was pretty much proven true to Harry when, the man that was now standing in front of him, decided to talk; his voice seriously grating on Harry’s ears as he did so.

"Oh is Potter crying? Aww… he is! Is the little baby okay? No, well too bad boy, you're in for a long stay here you murderous traitor! I bet you don't like it in here do you?! DO YOU!? Well, it is your own fault boy! You should have listened to Dumbldore; he is the greatest wizard in the world! He is the Lord of the Light and he knows what he is doing; unlike you! If you're not with him, you’re against him. You’re on the dark side! That's why you're in here Potter, you joined you-know who! You, and that little whore who was following you…" Whatever else the man would of said was cut off as Harry roared, literally roared, at the man and strained against his chains, reaching out as far as they would allow; trying his best to somehow get his hand on the man that had been bad mouthing Ginny.

Sadly, even when he used every ounce of his strength that he could muster at the moment, he still couldn't move more than an inch the wall he was chained to. But the man, seeing that he had gotten a reaction out of Harry, gave a nasty smirk to Harry. Before pulling out his wand and spinning said wand around his fingers; all the while taunting Harry.

"Oh did wee little Potter not like me talking bad about his little whore of a sister. Is he trying to hurt me for bad mouthing the filthy little slut? The little blood traitor who would spread her legs for anyone, even a tainted freak like you. Is that it Potter…Well then I guess it's my job to educate you on why you shouldn't attempt to hurt upstanding good people, like me, for speaking the truth; even if you don't like said truths." This said the man then pointed his wand at the still snarling Harry, who magic draining cuffs where working full power and glowing brightly as they strained to block out Harry's magic, and utter a single curse at the angry young teen at the end of his wand.

"Ovan lom1!" Once this spell was uttered, a blood red light hit Harry and threw him harshly back into the wall behind him. Knocking both the breath out of him, and breaking two of his ribs at the as it did so. Feeling this Harry couldn't help but let out a groan of pain, nor could he stop himself from leaning forward slightly to ease the pain; even if only for a little bit.

The man, who had cast the spell in the first place, seeing this rather automatic response, but not wanting Harry to have a chance to ease his pain, grabbed Harry by his hair. Before forcing Harry’s head up and make him look up at him. Then once Harry was looking up the man he spat directly in Harry's face; before telling the now murderous glaring boy in front of him. (Okay quick question if someone spat in your face how angry would you be?)

"Did that hurt you boy? Well, let me tell you something… boy. You're going to be getting a whole lot more of that, and a lot more, coming to you. You’re going to be getting a traitor's welcome here boy; and I hope I am here when you get your just deserts." This said man then slammed Harry's head onto the wall behind him, once again, before walking to the door and opening it preparing to leave. But before he left the man turned to Harry and said one last thing to him.

"Oh and Potter, the name is Darwin, and I am going to be one of you numerous guard while your here. One of the many, that are here to teach you the error of you ways. So if I were you I would get both used to my face and the feel of my magic. Because you're going to be both seeing and feeling a lot of it in the future" This said Darwin left slamming the cell door behind him as he did so. Leaving Harry once more in the darkness of his new cell in Azkaban prison.

END FLASH BACK.

As Harry recalled his first day in Azkaban prison, he could help but think that Darwin was right; no matter how much it pained him to admit anything positive about that man. But still, his entire stay in that hell hole had been a complete and utter nightmare. Which had only gotten even worse, than it already had been, when the guard found out just how good a pain tolerance Harry had; when they realized just how far they could push him without Harry losing his mind to the pain. Recalling this, Harry found himself once more lost in another flash back; this one even more painful than the last one.

FLASHBACK

Harry had been in Azkaban for a little over a week now and everyday Darwin or one of his fellow guards would come in and cursed him; at least once every two hours. So far, Harry had both his legs broken, forcefully reset and heal; somehow end up being more painful than the actual breaking each and every time. Only to have them re-broken and the process repeated all over once again. He had both his arms broken in the same matter; at the same time. Though in the case of his arms he had also had the bones in his arms being forceful removed, literally being torn out, and after that Harry had to painfully, not to mention slowly, regrow them; without the use of a potion. With some ancient healing spell that said potion had replaced many years ago.

Harry had also had his nose physically shattered, both his eyes blacken so badly that they had been swollen shut for two days; even with the help of magical healing. His lips split several times, in pretty much the same place, and had a whip taken to both his back as well as his chest; leaving both of them torn to shreds. And to think all of this had happened in just the first week of his stay; it really didn’t make Harry look forward to the rest of his stay.

Worse yet, Harry got the feeling that that this was just the beginning. That the guards where just getting started, and when all three of the guards walked in to his cell with malicious smirks clear on their faces. Harry knew that without a doubt that his sinking feeling, about it just getting started, was a hundred percent right.

Seeing all of the malevolent looks directed at him, Harry couldn't help but swallow heavily as dread made itself known in his stomach. Darwin seeing this, or at least seeing a small sliver of fear in Harry's eyes, laughed at Harry; clearly enjoying the discomfort he was causing him as he did so.

After laughing like this for a couple of seconds Darwin looked at Harry. Looking at him directly in the eyes, before motioning with his hands for his two friends, and fallow guards, to stand beside him. Once they did this Darwin began to speak. Making sure to continue to look directly in to Harry's eyes as he did so; loving the play of emotion he was starting to see in them as he did so.

"Now Harry over this last week we have been….I guess you can say, testing you. And we have noticed a couple of interesting, very interesting details. You see we have noticed that you heal extraordinarily fast; inhumanly fast in fact. Even with the cuffs on you. We also notice that you seem to have an out of this world pain tolerance. Neither one of those things are good, for us that is. We want you to learn the error of your ways and your abilities seems to be stopping that. So me, and my friend here have decided that we are going to see just how far those abilities of yours can be stretched. Just how long will it take for them to no longer work…" Harry hearing all of this felt himself pale, and began to fear for his life, as he looked at the three advancing guard in front of him.

The three seeing Harry's paling face, and seeing his head shaking in denial, all smirked at the clearly frightened teen in front of them. Before they all raised their wands at Harry ready to unleash all their anger out on him. As they taught him what they thought was the error of his ways.

Nearly six hours later, covered in his own blood, and barley hanging on to conscious Harry quietly thought to himself that he really hated being right some times. As he did this Harry was also cursing the fact that his magic automatically healed him without his say so and that because of his so called loving family that he had an incredibly high pain tolerance.

END FLASHBACK.

Remembering all that they had done to him that day Harry shivered. Both because of the phantom pains that had occurred when he recalled the last memory, and the fact that he knew it had only gotten worse for him from then on out. 

In fact there had been time that Harry had been knocked unconscious for days and that was even after they had healed him up to the best of their abilities; as well as his own magical healing abilities. Not only that but during that time was where Harry had gotten the majority of his scars from; when they learned just how to make it able for him to scar without his magic interfering that is.

Thinking on this and thinking of all the similar beating that he had suffered through Harry once more shivered and couldn't stop himself from recalling one of his worst memories that that place had caused him, and one of the main reasons why he really didn't want to talk to Ginny about his stay in Azkaban.

FLASHBACK (this has a rape scene near the bottom if you don't want to read it please skip over it I will put warnings when it starts and ends)

Harry was once again being brutally tortured by the guards of Azkaban. Only this time it seemed that they were newer, crueler, ones then the ones he had before; with an all new leader leading them. Seeing this and after being cursed with yet another flaying curse Harry shocked himself by admitting, silently to himself, that when faced with these new guards, or his old ones, that he really missed Darwin; well, almost. After all Darwin knew just how much a body, or Harry's body to be more precise, could take before it gave out. Which, was something these new guards knew nothing about as they threw curse after curse at his trembling body.

It seemed Dumbldore wasn't happy with the fact that Harry hadn't broken yet and had sent some of his cruelest supporters at him to speed up the process. And for someone who preached about being all light and good he had some very cruel, as well as, sadistic followers. Followers who seemed to be willing to do anything to please their leader's whishes; even, gasp, using the dreaded dark arts that the so called leader of the light was supposed to be against.

Harry as soon as he thought that last thought couldn’t stop, not that he really wanted to, the snort of laughter from coming out of his lips. Even as one of the guards used a curse to slowly strip the upper lay of skin off his back; piece by bloody covered piece. Causing said snort to end in a scream of agony as he did so.

The guard hearing the nearly silent snigger from the teen in front of him, and not caring that it ended in a torturous cry, became enraged. Before punched Harry as hard as he could (which honestly Harry could say his bone thin aunt could hit harder) before snarling out at the slightly panting and hurting boy.

"What are you laughing at you freak?! Have you finally lost your mind …Wait, to lose your mind you have to have had one in the first place and everyone knows that you never had enough sense to rub together Potter!" Here the guard started to laugh at what he thought was a real witty insult. Though Harry thought it was very stupid, pure and simple and let the guard this; not able, or perhaps again not wanting to, keep his mouth shut.

"Oh yes that it; that's exactly what happened. I have absolute completely and utterly have lost my mind, and it's all your fault. You and you’re oh so dreadful insults have broken me when nothing anyone else did to me could do that…bravo, seriously bravo… Hmm, now I wonder who is going to take care of Voldywart for you. Because obviously a mindless man…no I believe you called me a boy, yes a boy like me couldn't do that right?" Harry then laughed loudly; telling the guards wit out actually saying it that he was mocking him and the little intelligence he had.

The guard seemed to understand this because the next thing Harry knew was that the guard in front of him, the one he had actually been mocking, was now snarling at him as he motioned for the other four guards to come over.

Once they were all beside him the first guard turned towards Harry, and with a bone chilling smirk clear on his face told the other guards; his tone making Harry beginning to regret mocking him in the first place as he did so.

"Guys, it seems Potter here still has the guts to mock me; to mock us. Apparently we're not trying hard enough to break him; it seems he sees all of our efforts as a joke of some sort. It seems he is ignoring all the hard work we are putting into teach him the error of his way. I think that we need to stop being so soft on him; I think it's time we show him why you should never tickle a sleeping dragon. I think it is time the BOY learned his place. He is after all is the supposed right hand man of you-know-who and I bet he has kissed more than the dark lord’s ass to earn that position; he really doesn’t have the skills otherwise." Harry hearing this immediately felt both sick and infuriated. Again, and Harry was seriously starting to blame Azkaban for his lack of control over his emotions, Harry let the guards this know by screaming at them. Doing his best to not let the sheer terror he was feeling, at what they were hinting at, show as he did this

"OK LISTEN UP YOU BUNCH OF OLD GOAT ASS KISSING PAIN IN THE NECKS! I DON'T AND NEVER WILL SERVE THAT MAD MAN, THAT FUCKING MANIAC, VOLDORMORT! JUST BECAUSE I DON'T BOW AND KISS THE FEET OF THE SO CALLED GREAT AND POWERFUL LORD OF LIGHT; DUMB-PAIN IN MY ASS -BLDORE DOESN'T MEAN I AM DARK. IT MEANS I HAVE SOME COMMON SENSE….which is something the majority of you sheep seem to lack!" After this was said Harry knew immediately it wasn't the smartest thing to say (no shit) but it did make him feel a hell of a lot better after it was said.

So that in mind, and knowing that no matter what he did next he was still going to be brutally punished anyway. Harry leaned back as far as the chains he had on would allow him to before spitting straight in the leading guards face; knowing from previous experience just how mad that could make someone feel. 

As soon as he did this Harry felt immense satisfaction as said spit dripped down the guard's stunned face. That is until the guard completely lost his temper and grabbed Harry by his head and slammed his head repeatedly into the wall; all the while screaming at the now rapidly losing conscious teen in his hold.

"DON'T SPEAK OF DUMBLEDORE (BANG) THAT WAY! YOU SHOULD BE HONORED (BANG) THAT HE EVEN TOOK ( BANG)TIME OUT OF HIS VERY BUSY SCHEDULE (BANG)TO EVEN BE BOTHERED BY A WEAK(BANG) NO BODY SUCH AS YOUR SELF! (BANG) YOU SHOULD OF (BANG) IMMEDIATELY DID (BANG) AS HE ASKED THE VERY (BANG) SECOND HE ASKED YOU TO, AND (BANG) YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN (BANG) GRATEFUL HE HAD EVEN (BANG) BOTHERED TO ASK YOU IN THE (BANG) FIRST PLACE! AFTER ALL HE KNOWS (BANG) BETTER THEN YOU(BANG) EVER WILL ON (BANG)WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN AND IF HE SAYS (BANG) THAT YOU HAVE TO DIE FOR(BANG) THE GREATER GOOD THEN (BANG) YOU SHOULD DAMN WELL(BANG) TAKE A DAGGER OUT(BANG)STAB YOURSELF AND DIE (BANG) WITH A SMILE ON YOUR FACE (BANG) YOU.." Whatever else the guard might have said to Harry was lost on him as he finally gave in to the blissful sleep of unconsciousness. Unaware that when he woke up that he would be facing a reality much worse than even his worst nightmares; or at least the ones that didn't feature the old snake lord in them.

RAPE SCENE BEGINS

The feeling of being suddenly much colder then he usual was, which considering where he was as usually just below freezing, quickly caused Harry to wake up and with a pain filled moan he cracked his eyes open to see just why he was so cold; or at least colder then he usually was in the already hell hole of an Azkaban cell.

Only for his eyes to snap fully open and widen with horror when he found the reason for the sudden gained chill. The reason he was colder then he usually was, in an already freezing cell, was because at the moment Harry was butt ass naked.

"Ahh, look who decided to stop being a whiney little bitch and decided to what he is supposed to do for once and wake up." A cruel taunting voice snapped Harry out of his disbelieve and caused him to slowly, and with dread filled movements, to turn to his right. Hoping, no praying, that the man who was speaking wasn't who he thought it was.

 

Unfortunately luck, or god, didn't seem to be on Harry's side this time because there standing where Harry hoped he wasn't was his supposed best friend, and Ginny's brother….or ex-brother as she called him, Ron Weasely. The one who had cheerfully stabbed Harry in the back, and all but disowned his own sister for some stolen money. Ron seeing that he had all of Harry's attention gave the shivering boy, who had been unable to stop his natural body’s reaction to how cold it was, a sickly sweet smile. Before he began to explain just what he was going to do to Harry; enjoying the disgust and horror that was replacing the emotionless look in Harry's eyes as he did so.

"Oh I see that you've noticed that you're no longer wearing those rags you call clothes. Well, let me tell you that there is a good reason for that Potter. You see, after hearing that our generous loving tender care wasn't getting you to listen like you are supposed to be, I decided to put a change to that. To give you what some may call tough love….not that I would ever love a freak like you.” Here Ron gave Harry a look of pure disgust before shaking his head and continuing; giving a disturbing leer at Harry as he did so.

“I’ve decided, and with the headmaster’s approval might I add, that I'm going to treat you like a death eater, like you yourself, treats its victims. I think that it's high time that you got a taste of your own medicine; you dark snake loving freak!" This said Ron with a completely crazed gleam in his eyes stalked over to the deadly pale, tightly chained and still struggling Harry. Ignore Harry threats, curses, and demands for him to stop as he did so.

Once he was in front of Harry, Ron slowly ran a finger down Harry's pale, blood and sweat covered cheek, much to Harry disgust as he tried to jerk away from said touch. A tough that was finally drawn away from Harry when he had had enough, and nearly bit said finger off. Seeing this and wanting to torment Harry even further Ron waved the finger he had been touching Harry with in front of said teen's face; while mockingly saying in the most patronizing voice he could muster up.

"Now, now we can't have any of that, now can we. After all biting isn't really nice and it’s a thing only wild animal does…" After he said this Ron trailed off a bit before smirking silently to himself in pure dark amusement. Once he did this Ron then quickly, before Harry could react or even know it was happening, put a spell on Harry; seriously surprising Harry with the fact he could do the spell correctly and do it fast at that. A spell that caused Harry’s jaw to snap tightly shut and made it so that Harry was unable to open his mouth even in the smallest amount until said spell was undone.

Seeing this and knowing that Harry was on longer able to either bite him or do anything else because of the chains that he was in Ron moved in quickly to finish his plan. But first he had a little bit more taunting to do. Keeping this in mind Harry went back to stroking the side of Harry’s face. As he did this Ron starting speaking; almost sounding absentminded as he did so.

“You know when I first saw you Potter. I almost mistook you for a girl. You were much to pretty looking to be a boy…maybe that’s what it is, you were meant to be a girl in the first place but that mudblood mother of yours did something. Yeah, that would make a lot more since. You were supposed to be a girl, a good little whore of a one, but you mom did something that made it so you weren’t. But my magic was too strong to be fooled like that, especially not by some woman’s magic. So I saw you as what you were supposed to be. AND that’s why I felt that weird attraction to you. Not because I’m gay or anything sick like that but because you, you were supposed be a girl…supposed to be my whore! Yeah that’s it. Well at least now I can make up for it.” This said Ron stopped stroking the wide eyed, disbelieving, terrified, and disgusted Harry’s face. Before he started to do something that made Harry’s face go sickly green as he disparately tried to both escape and scream; despite the fact his jaw was basically fused shut. 

What he did to get such a reaction from Harry, was that Ron slowly began to undress himself in front of the now panicking Harry. Seriously enjoying the look of pure terror, as well as revulsion, on the face and in the eyes of his former best friend as he did so. Once he was completely undressed Ron began walking closer to the slightly trembling wizards and brushed his hand across the teens body; earning a muffled cry of repulsion as he did so.

Hearing this muffled cry Ron gave Harry a completely amused look before grabbing his hair and pulling his head as high as the chains would allow; baring Harry's pale delicate neck to him. As he did this Ron began to speak to Harry, his hatred and disgust for his former friend that was currently in his hold seeping through with every word he said.

"Why are you trying to get away from me Harry…I thought we were friends. Why do you seem so disgusted by this? I am sure you had to spread those pretty legs of yours more than once with Voldemort…It's probably the only thing you were good at. Merlin knows, that you wouldn't have been able to do anything at school if it weren't for me and Hermione!" Ron was cut off from ranting even further when Harry twist his head and spat through is teeth at Ron's face; missing it completely but still managing to thoroughly piss of the Red head hold him up. In fact after Harry did this Ron's face began to quickly go an ugly shade of purple and splotchy red color as he slapped Harry as hard as he could; while growling out.

"Stupid whore I was going to be gentle with you but know what I am going to treat you just like how the death eater treats their victims….just like how you probably treated my little sister before you killed her!" This said Ron the tightened his hold in Harry's hair once more and the snapped his neck up as high as it could go; straining all the muscles in Harry's neck as he did so.

Once Harry's neck was completely bared and venerable Ron immediately took advantage of this. By quickly placing harsh kisses and even harsher bite marks on Harry completely unprotected neck. While doing this Ron began to rapidly manipulate Harry's body to how he wanted it. Harry feeling and seeing this desperately tried to struggle, tried his hardest to get away; he even tried to call all his magic inside of him in a dire attempt to get away from Ron's sadistic, completely unwanted, touch.

Only to Harry's horror for the cuffs attached to his arms to glow a burning red and push all of the magic Harry had tried to gather, in an attempt to escape, out into the wall he was chained against. Strengthen the chains that were holding him and even adding to Ron's own magic core while doing so. Ron, both seeing and feeling this, laughed at Harry before shoving himself in to Harry's tight opening; causing Harry to scream an ear piercing screech through tightly spelled clenched teeth.

RAPE SCENE ENDS

END FLASHBACK

Harry recalling all of this and he also remembering all of the repeat performances, by different people, after that one that he had suffered through shuttered and bit his lips as hard as he could. So that he could prevent himself from just screaming as loudly as he could and just keep on screaming; until all of them memories that were plaguing him just went away. But he knew he couldn't do that, even if doing so was starting to sound like a good idea right about then.

Sighing Harry began to reach once more for the shampoo, needing to use in again to make sure all of junk that had been coating his hair was gone; even after several washes with said shampoo. That is when a sudden knock on the door shook him fully out of his thoughts and caught his attention; it also caused the shampoo he had been putting in his hair to fall in his eyes.

Cursing silently to himself Harry grabbed the nearby a towel and used it to wipe the shampoo out of his eyes before wrapping said towel around himself. After doing this Harry heading to the door to answer it; wonder just who it was seeing as everyone knew he was showering and he didn't expect anyone to disturbed him while he was doing so. Once at the door he cracked it open and saw that it was his sister who had been knocking. Seeing this Harry felt a previously unknown shred of fear leave and he smiled at her before asking.

"What's wrong Gin? I'm almost done showering. I just have to finish washing my hair…that and brush it." Ginny hearing this giggled slightly, taking in the long tangled mess that was Harry's hair and told him.

"Yeah I can tell you here and know that, that is going to take a while… a long while. Anyway the reason I was knocking was because I thought you could uses some new clothes and I had one of the guys go get you a pair of their old clothing so you at least have some clean clothes to change into when you come out of there." Harry hearing this blushed slightly before gently grabbing the clothes.

"Thanks GinGin I promise I'll be out in a couple of minutes; promise." This said Harry quickly headed back into the shower and began the task of cleaning his long hair. This time making sure not to lose himself in his memories as he did so.

 

1\. It means smash or slam.


	7. chapter

Summary- Both Harry and Ginny, who is like a sister to Harry, are searching for a way to destroy Voldemort once and for all. By destroying the things he has that are stopping his death. Unfortunately a problem accurse forcing Harry to do the unthinkable. Now Harry's in trouble and Ginny's taken a huge secret with her to spirit world. Throw in with this the Spirit detectives and you're sure to have a rather interesting tale.

I do not own Harry Potter or YYH nor do I make any profit off of them or this story.  
Important notes:  
1\. OK this is a Hp/yyh crossover where both Youko Kurama and Shuici have been separated from each other and both of them are fox Demons. This will be explained better later on in the story.  
2\. There is bashing  
3\. There most likely will be slash in this story.  
4\. This story also will contain either rape or hints of rape, abuse and plain out torture

PAIRINGS Please vote  
Hiei/Kurama-15  
Yusuke/Hiei/Kurama-22  
Yusuke/kurama-10  
Yusuke/keiko-20  
Youko/Kurune-16  
Youko/Harry-18  
Youko/Harry/Kurune-25  
Kurune/Harry-19  
Ginny/no one-9  
Ginny/ Jin the wind master-24  
Ginny/Kuwabara-10

CHAPTER

After what seemed like hours of scrubbing under the blissful heat of the showers, yet somehow not seeming like enough, Harry found out that he was as clean as he was going to get at the moment. Knowing this and knowing that he couldn't prolong what he knew was going to happen next any longer Harry got out of this shower with a heavy sigh.

Once out of the shower Harry quickly went over to where the clothes Ginny had given him were; which he noticed were, thankfully, next to strong looking, hard bristled, hairbrush. Seeing this Harry had to grin to himself, it seemed that his sister had listen, and completely understood what he had meant when he said he also had to brush his hair. Which was, that he wanted more time between him and the further questioning he knew awaited him on the other side.

Knowing this, but also knowing that he wouldn't be able to put it off much longer, despite how much he wished otherwise, Harry grabbed both the hair brush and the clothes that were now in front of him. Once he had them Harry began to look at the clothes that Ginny had brought him. Only to barely withhold a groan when he noticed just what type of clothing Ginny and brought him. 

Because it seemed that Ginny hadn't gotten it out of her mind to get Harry out of his usually baggy and figure hiding clothes he seemed to love to wear. Harry knew this because there in his hands, instead of the more baggy clothes that Ginny knew he liked to wear, was a rather revealing outfit that Harry knew he would never pick out on his own; even before his stay in Azkaban. The outfit was what looked to be like a skin tight tank top emerald green shirt with a pair of black jeans that Harry could tell just by looking at them that they would hug every single curve in his legs. 

Seeing this Harry let out a stream of nearly silent curses before sighing. He would have to wear the clothing Ginny got him. That or go out the butt ass naked or in the filthy shredded clothes that he had on before; which was something Harry would never willingly do. He also knew that he couldn’t just spell the clothes to something else for several reasons. The main two being that after being blocked as long as it had his magic was a bit too wild for more delicate work, and the second being he was never really good at long lasting transfiguration spells; which would include transfiguration clothes. So with that in mind, and knowing he really had no other choices, Harry reluctantly began to put on the clothes; mentally plotting to find some way to get back at his sister for the clothes the whole while he was doing so.

Once Harry had all the clothes on, and found out to his horror that they fit just how he thought they would, Harry picked up the brush to brush his hair. Only to almost immediately place it back down and started seriously considering simply cutting it all off when he noticed just how much a tangled mess it actually was. 

In fact right now Harry’s hair rested about just below his shoulders in snarls, tangles and out right knots. At the moment it looked more like a mess of very fuzzy, very twisted, extremely matted yarn then hair of any type. To make matters worse was the before he had been sent to Azkaban Harry’s hair had actual settled neatly below his shoulder blades in a wave like fashion. Meaning that his hair so tangled that it looked to be almost a foot shorted then it actually was.

Seeing all of this Harry didn't bother to stop the sigh from escaping his mouth as he picked back up the brush and suddenly became immensely grateful that he wasn't tender headed in the least bit. Especially since he knew that he wasn't going to be able to be really gentle if he wanted to brush out the tangled mess that he called his hair. Seeing as he was unable to bring himself to cut it, not when he remembered just how much his sister loved his long hair.

It took Harry a good forty minutes to get all of his hair to be completely knot free and that was with the three rinses of conditioner he had used; as well as some leave in conditioner that had been under the clothes he had changed into. 

Once he had his hair completely tangle free and brushed, his hair went from just below his shoulder in a matted mess to down past his lower back in a silky wave. Sadly By the time he had finished this doing all of this Harry had been in the bathroom for over a little over two hours and he knew, that without a shadow of a doubt, that the people outside the room wouldn't be willing to wait much longer for him to come out. 

So with that in mind Harry quickly gathered his hair and put it in a ponytail before, with his head held high, he walked out the bathroom door. Knowing that, even as he walked out the door, that he would be forced to answer question that he both didn't want to answer and wouldn't be able to answer as he did so.

A.n Okay I know this is ridiculously short, but it is a filler because I need to figure out what type of creature I should make Harry. Because even in my rewrite, which is only a basic outline of how I want to story to go, I am not sure what I want him to be. Though I do know I want it to be a hybrid of some sort. So I am going to put up a bunch of different creature Harry can be, I will also be taking suggestion, and ask you to vote on what you think he should be. Though know, no matter what it will be something that deals with shadow or black flames.

VOTE  
Black dragon  
Shadow veela  
Shadow demon  
Black Panther demon  
Shadow kitsune  
Black phoenix  
Phoenix demon  
Dragon demon  
Fire kitsune  
War unicorn  
Unicorn demon  
Fire demon  
Fire element  
Shadow element  
Shadow bird  
Fire bird

A.N-The two top vote will be combined and make what type of hybrid Harry is, so please vote twice. I will try to update this quickly as soon as I get enough votes.


	8. Chapter eight

Summary-OK this is a Hp/yyh crossover where both Youko Kurama and Shuici have been separated from each other and both of them are fox Demons. This will be explained better later on in the story. Anyway this story starts just a little before Harry's seventeenth birthday. Both he and Ginny, who is like a sister to him, are searching for a way to destroy Voldemort by destroying the things he has to stop his death. Unfortunately a problem accurse forcing Harry to do the unthinkable. Now Harry's in trouble and Ginny's taken a huge secret with her to spirit world. Throw in with this the Spirit detectives and you're sure to have a rather interesting tale.

 

I do not own Harry Potter or YYH nor do I make any profit off of them or this story.

There is bashing

There most likely will be slash in this story.

This story also will contain either rape or hints of rape, abuse and plain out torture

 

** PAIRINGS Please vote (last chapter to vote.) **

Hiei/Kurama-15

Yusuke/Hiei/Kurama-27

Yusuke/kurama-10

Yusuke/keiko-20

Youko/Kurune-16

Youko/Harry-18

Youko/Harry/Kurune-31

Kurune/Harry-19

Yukina/Harry-1

Ginny/no one-9

Ginny/ Jin the wind master-29

Ginny/Kuwabara-11

 

** VOTE FOR WHAT HARRY IS (last chapter to vote.) **

Black dragon-6

Shadow veela-4

Shadow demon-1

Black Panther demon-1

Shadow kitsune-11

Black phoenix-5

Phoenix demon-5

Dragon demon-3

Fire kitsune-6

War unicorn-

Unicorn demon-2

Fire demon

** CHAPTER EIGHT **

****

                Harry as he walked out of the bathroom, and back in to the main office of the spirit world, was extremely nervous. Wondering just what was going to happen to him now, and at the same time wondering just what they had managed to find out about him. But even as he felt this, and wondered about all of that, Harry did his best not to let any of this show on his face. He was partially successful in that regard.

 

                Harry as he reached the last door, the only door that separated him from all of the others and his sister, both saw and felt his hand tremble slightly as it reached for the door handle. Seeing this, Harry clenched his hand in to a fist to stop the trembling before straightening up his back and confidently reaching toward the door. No matter what they found out about him Harry swore to himself that he wouldn’t show them any weakness. He would never again show anyone any weakness; because they would only use it against him if he did.

 

                This thought firmly in mind and with a blank mask securely in place Harry walked back into Koemna’s office. Where all the other spirit detectives, and his sister Ginny, were standing there as if they were waiting there for him. As he saw this, Harry also saw that there were multiple folders and books on the desk in front of Koenma; all looking as if they had been torn through and read at high speeds.

 

 Seeing all of these books and folders, as well as the ill-concealed looks of both confusion and frustration on Koenma’s face, Harry raised a questioning eyebrow at the spirit prince. Koenma seeing this look, and not wanting to be forced to read any more, jumped up from behind his desk. Before clearing his throat so that he could talk to Harry; so he could inform both Harry and everyone else in the office just what he had managed to find.

 

“Harry potter…you don’t mind if I just call you Harry do you?”  Here Koenma paused and waited until he got a negative shake of the head from Harry before continuing.

 

“Ok, Harry I have done a deeper search of your files…a lot of it was, blocked from me for some reason I don’t understand but will be looking into later. As of right now a lot of your childhood and your stay in Azkaban in unknown to me, and will be until I find a way to unblock them or you die; which is when all truths come known to the spirit world. But I do have some news for you, but it is up to you rather it is good news or not.” Again Koenma paused and looked at the serious, but curious, looking face of Harry before continuing; standing a bit straighter as he did so.

 

“I have been able to find out why you are having the incidents of nonhuman like characteristics; while you yourself seem to be completely human. It’s because you weren’t actually supposed to be human; at least not after your sixteenth birthday. Now before you say anything, let me finish ok.” A look was given to an about to protest Harry as this was said. Seeing this look Harry calmed himself down and continued to listen to what was being said.

 

“On your sixteenth birthday you were supposed to go through both an earlier magical inheritance and a creature inheritance of some sort. But someone, who I believe is a certain Albus Dumbldore, had multiple different spell and potion put on you, around you and in your food, to stop this from occurring. Only unfortunately for him, and fortunately for you, your inheritance was too strong to be completely blocked by those spells and potions. Hence, the incidents where you were able to use the power of you blocked inheritance. Now I have looked, with a fine toothed comb might I add, through you family lines, both your mother’s and father’s sides, for anything that wasn’t completely human. I did this so that I could find out what creature inheritance you would have, and will be having once we remove those spells and potions.” Again there was another pause as Koenma cleared his throat, and avoided the piercing stare of both Ginny and Harry. Before gesturing to a small pile of books and continuing with his speech.

 

“These books are about ever creature that has ever been in your family line, starting from the very begin of said family line, and each one is something you may become. I myself think that you are a hybrid of two of them. It is really the only way I can explain all the powers you have shown so far…but then again I could be wrong. I would suggest you read up on all of them just in case though.” Here Koenma handed the books that had been on his desk to Harry, before he explained why he thought it necessary for Harry to read them as quick as possible; especially so soon after finding out this rather shocking but important bit of information.

 

“I want you to do this, because I have the necessary potions and rituals to remove everything blocking you being set up in another room; it will all be ready in about an hour, two at most. I’m doing this because we need to get everything done, as soon as possible. Or those spells and potion on you will cause you some serious and very much permanent damage; like say the buildup causing you magical core to explode or something similar to that. Blocking natural magics and a creature inheritance, especially a powerful ones like the one you were supposed to undergo, has always been a very dangerous thing to do; often considered to be a taboo of sorts.” Harry at hearing this, more specifically the part about his magical core exploding, swallowed any argument he might have had against Koenma’s plan and instead grabbed the top book from the pile Koenma had handed him. Before turning to the clearly booked mark page Koenma had saved him and began reading.

 

**_ Black Dragons _ **

_Black dragons are a now believed extent from of dragons. But in their time, when they were flourishing, these amazing creatures were considered to be the strongest of their kind._

_Nearly three times as big as the Dragons of this time, and with skin at least twice as thick and armored as the dragons of current times. These deadly creatures where a nightmare to come across. Seeing as their thick skin made it all but impossible for magic to work against them; even when multiple wizard casted the same spell at them all at once; like what works on dragons now a days. Black Dragon, from what has been recorded before their extension, were as their name suggested pitch black dragons that as multiple resources have said looked like they had come from the nightmares themselves._

_The black dragon’s skin is the most magic resistant dragon skin ever collected by human hands. It teeth are large then a grown man’s arm and has its own special made venom that is rated just below that of a Basilisk; the king of serpents (page 345) venom. Not only does the Black dragon have this deadly venom as a way of attacking but the Black Dragon has something know as black fire or hells fire at its disposal. The fire can burn through anything even the legendary metals that the goblins forge their weapons with. Water only seems to power this strange fire and once something is hit by this fire it burns for seven days and seven nights straight._

_Because of how powerful that these dragons are, or were, it is hard to believe that these truly deadly creatures have all died out; especially since it seems that they had no natural predator. But it is true and we have reason to believe it is actually because of the Black dragons that they have died out. It is a little known fact but Black dragon are notoriously picky when it comes to their mates sometimes waiting or looking for over a three hundred years before decided on a mate to settle down with. Not only that but these dragon, because of their power and life span, had a very  low fertile rate; even below that of natural wood elves(page 193)Over time the Dragons slowly began to die out as more and more dragons died unmated and childless from being unable to find a suitable mate._

_On a side note some people believe, though there has been no prove given, that these dragons were able to take a human like form; giving them more choices in the end as to who their mates were. Sadly, even if this was true, it didn’t seem to save their species as a whole. Though many people do think that the notorious horntailed dragon is a descended of the Black dragon but again this has never really been proven._

After reading this Harry, eyes going a bit wide as he took in all the information he was given, and after giving a second of thought what it could mean if he did have this creature inheritance, shook his head slightly before flipping to yet another bookmarked page; that Koenma had set aside for him.

 

 

**_ Shadow veela _ **

_Shadow veela are as different from their cousins the fire veela as night is too day. One part of a complete species but entirely different none the less._

_Shadow veela have the same alluring beauty that all Veela are known for. But instead of the delicate, blond almost princess like beauty that the fire Veela are known for, the Shadow veela are more of a warrior like people and their beauty shows this. They look almost wild, and untamable, in appearance.  Often compared to what many think the Greek amazons may have looked like, tall, slim toned bodies that look both deadly beautiful and dangerous all at once._

_Another set of differences between Shadow Veela and their cousin the fire veela is their enraged form and their element. Like the name suggest Fire Veela control the element fire and Shadow veela have unconditional control over Shadow. But unlike the Fire Veela who transform in to almost fury look creatures when they become in rage, Shadow Veela instead become almost like living shadows with only their unique, yet brightly colored eyes showing when they finally lose their temper. In this form most magical and all physical attacks go right through them as if the attack was on the shadows themselves. The same does not apply to the Shadow Veela themselves as they can magical, as well as physically, attack with ease._

_Unlike fire Veela it is not rare for a male to be born of this line. Though it is rare that the male is kept by the mothers. Seeing as not only do the Shadow veela look similar to the Amazons but they act like them as well and have developed a certain distain for those of the male species; or any male all together. Often only using them for breeding before killing or permanently banishing them._

_Because of these act, and other acts similar to them, the Ministry has been forced to file Shadow veela as a dangerous dark creature, rated up there with Werewolves, and has made it so all those who are Shadow veela must register and be checked up on to make sure that they are not killing males to satisfy themselves._

 

Harry found this information interesting, as well as a bit sad, and was starting to get into learning about all of these creatures, but at the same time knew he didn’t have a lot of time to sit and think about what he was learning, so instead he quickly went to another bookmarked page.

 

 

 

**_ Shadow demon _ **

_Not much is known about this demon but not for lack of searching but because the fact like the Shadows they get their name from these demons are all but impossible to actually get ahold of._

_There is no known way of completely capturing a Shadow demon, nor any way to of keeping them from somewhere. Besides have a room completely lite up from every angle with no Shadows what so ever in the room. Because that is how the Shadow demon gets from place to place by traveling through the shadows. A Shadow demon can go into a shadow in one place and exit anther a good thousand miles away in less than a couple of seconds._

_This is mainly all there is known about Shadow demons, besides a few educated guess, and unproven theories. These guess and theories are: the fact that Shadow demons actually feed from the Shadow they come from, that the shadows that a Shadow demon travels through actual goes to a unknown Shadow like world, that Light, both sun and artificial, can cause Shadow demon pain and finally the guess that because they travel through shadows the Shadow demon eyes are extremely good at seeing in the dark yet very sensitive to light._

This time Harry didn’t even stop to think of anything before going to the last bookmarked page in the book he was currently in; knowing he had several more books to go through and only a little time to get through them all.

**_ Black Panther demon _ **

_This is one of the more dangerous demons know to the wizarding world.  Yet at the same time so very little is known about these Black Panther demons. Though in the end enough is known about them that the Wizarding world knows it has a very good reason to fear them. In fact, the Wizarding world has marked the Black Panther demon as a creature to avoid at all cost and to not antagonize if spotted. It has also been known that the Ministry will throw out a wizard that has angered a Black Panther demon in an attempt to avoid angering said demon any further. No protection is given to a wizard who has angered a Black Panther demon enough to get the demon to hunt them down._

_What is known about the Black Panther demon is limited to their strengths, their powers and the very few weaknesses known to the Wizarding world; which is very few.  As well as some behavior patterns observed by some Wizards and witches. Who decided to treat the Black Panther demon with the respect it deserved; instead of looking down on it like a lot of suicidal wizard did._

_The strength of the Black Panther Demon, at least the ones know to use are: Amazing speed, strength and flexibility. The Black Panther demons that wizards had met had been known to be faster than a vampire (page 19), stronger than a werewolf (page 16) and as flexible as a cat; or the Panther it was named after. Panther demons can uses shadow like a weapon but didn’t seem to have complete control over it. They also have an amazing sense of smell, eye sight and hearing. All of which are similar to that of a hunting cat. Along with this the Black Panther demon also has an immunity to all but a few magical spell and potions_

_The few weakness that have been found out would only most likely enable you to get away from a Black panther demon…though if you do get away no wizarding community would be likely to help you for fear of getting the Black panther demon’s wrath set on them in return. But the known weaknesses are: A sensitivity to bright lights, because of how strong there eyes are brighter lights hurt their eyes more when it come is one big burst. Though this also really ticks them off as well. In fact because of their heighten senses bright lights, extremely loud and high pitch noises, as well as very strong smells can all be classified as a weakness. They also seem to have a certain fear, or reluctance to be near burning fire._

_The physical appearance of a Black Panther demon, does vary a little, but all Panther demons have dark, almost blue looking, black hair, tail and ears; similar to that of a Panther found in the wild. All are usually tall and lean with a swimmer like build; though different build have been known to happen it is rare. Seeing as the panther demon relies on its lean build for his speed and flexibility. Panther demons also have a set of fangs in their mouths larger, and thicker than those of a Vampire. As well as a stronger and very sharp set of claws on both their fingers and toes; these claws have been known to easily cut through steel doors._

After finishing this last section of the book Harry quickly put down the first book down and opened up the second one to the required page. Before going to a corner of the room to sit, taking the remaining books he had with him as he did so.

 

**_ Shadow kitsune _ **

_Like all Kitsunes the Shadow kitsunes is known for their beauty and skills in seduction. But like most kitunes their beauty is reflected by the element they use. Or their beauty is like the element they use. A water kitunes will have a calm and serene like beauty. While a fire Kitune will have a fire in your face like beauty. The Shadow kitunes as a dark almost haunting like beauty to it._

_Shadow kitsunes, like all kitsune, can be judged, power wise that is, by the number they have. But at the same time a five tailed water kitsune is not as powerful as a five tailed sun kitsune. Nor would it win a fight against a five tailed earth kitsune. There a levels among these kitsunes. The exact levels are unknown to us but the basics have been made clear. At the bottom is the common kitsune with no given element but the illusions all Kitunes can use. Then it would be the four common elemental kitsunes. Water, earth, fire, and wind. With water being stronger then fire, but weaker than earth. With fire being stronger then wind, but weaker the water. With wind being stronger then water, but weaker than earth. After those for it would be the less known elemental kitsunes. Like Lightening and ice. On top of those, would be where the Shadow kitsune, is along with its opposite the silver kitsunes. Then at the very top would be the incredible rare and believed to be extinct sun and moon Kitsune._

_The powers of a Shadow kitsune are like its name suggests, control over shadows. Able to call them up a will, use them as weapons, pull someone shadow from under then and use said shadow to control them, as well as call up shadow warrior to fight for them. This type of Kitsune is powerful and it would be smarter to leave it alone._

_Yet, at the same time if this Kitsune is a friend or loyal to someone he or she is worth more than their weight in gold because above all else a Shadow Kitune values loyalty. Betray one at you own risk because while they will go through hell and back to protect someone they care about, if you stab them in the back you’ll wish they had killed you long before they are done with you._

_It should also be noted that, a Shadow kitsune will always try his or her best to keep their word but like all kitunes they are very tricky so be careful of all deals made with this kitsune, or any kitsune; because these tricksters are master of deceit._

Harry found this interesting and got a strong feeling about this one but not having a clue as to why he was getting this feeling Harry simply flipped to the next selected page. Trying his best to ignore the constant stares, mainly from his sister, he was getting as he did so. All the while wondering how long he had till Ginny exploded.

**_ Black phoenix _ **

_This phoenix it the opposite of a fire phoenix (page4) or the dark to its light. Unlike the more common fire phoenix the black Phoenix isn’t a symbol of light, nor is it truly one of evil more of neutrality. But it is classified as a dark creature despite this fact. Mainly because of the Black Phoenix’s looks and powers._

_A dark Phoenix doesn’t look how one would think a Phoenix would look like, it doesn’t look like a black and silver (or green.) version of the Fire Phoenix. In fact it doesn’t really look much like a bird to be truthful. The Black Phoenix is more bat like, or dragon like, then bird like. In fact the only reason that it is actually called a Phoenix is because it has the same powers as a Fire Phoenix even if it is on the opposite side of the scale._

_The black Phoenix is actually about three times larger than the largest fire Phoenix; standing about the height of an average male. With large bat like wings, that has almost scale like feather to them. These wings are at least twice length of the dark Phoenixes body; each._

_This large creature, unlike the much gentler Fire Phoenix, is known to attack and the way it looks only shows this. Especially with the large, thick curved and very sharp looked beak it has; looking similar to that of a hawks only enlarged a good eight or nine times and filled with several sets of shark like teeth. Add with the equally as large, equally as sharp and serrated claws that the Dark Phoenix has at the end of its feet and you get a creature that not only looks dark. But looks like something you really don’t want to mess with._

_As for the powers of the Black Phoenix, like earlier stated they are like the powers of a fire Phoenix but on the opposite side of the scale. The Black Phoenix has the power of song, can transport itself through its element, its tears have a certain powers, and like the fire Phoenix it goes through a rebirth cycle. But unlike the fire Phoenix who songs bring comfort, who transports itself through fire, whose tears can heal any wound, and who goes through a burning rebirth cycle (being reborn from its own ashes.) the Black Phoenixes  song put fury or blood lust in to heart when it is heard, it’s element is shadows and transports through those. Its tears can reopen wounds and acts like a poison and its rebirth cycle is through the shadow being reborn from its own faded shadow._

Harry as he read found himself slightly weirded out, as well as a bit uneasy, by this. Though no less uneasy then some of the others he had read. But at the same time he found himself not even wanting to think about how exactly that creature had gotten in his family. So instead he went back to his reading. All the while mentally counting down till The Ginny explosion occurred.

**_ Phoenix demon _ **

_Not much is actually known about the Phoenix demon, or how something that is considered to be one of the lightest creatures around can be a demon, but what little is known had made the Phoenix demon something to be avoided._

_Like all types of Phoenixes it is hard to, if not outright impossible, to ward against Phoenix demons; something in their magic makes it hard to keep them out of the places they wish to go. A long as their element can survive where they want to go then so can they._

_Unlike normal Phoenix’s there really is no certain type of Phoenix demon they are all classified under the same name no matter what element they claim as their own; be it fire, water, wind, storm, shadow, or lightening. Also unlike normal Phoenixes, Phoenix demons have a human form as well as a demonic phoenix from. What they look like in their human form is largely unknown but believed that their coloring is reflected by the elements they use._

_As for the looks of a Phoenix demon while it is in its phoenix from it looks remarkable like a black Phoenix (page 9); expect even large and in multiple color besides pitch back._

 After finishing this last bit on the Phoenix demon Harry went to flip the page to the next creature Koenma want him to read. Only it seemed Ginny had finally had enough of Harry silent reading, and just has Harry had mentally hit zero in his head, she went off on him.

 

“HARRY JAMES POTTER! DON’T YOU DARE GO TO ANOTHER PAGE WITHOUT SAY SOMETHING!” Hearing this and not getting why his silence was bothering her so much looked up at his sister and said.

 

“Hi.” Before pretending to go back to the book in front of him, fighting a smile as he did so; knowing just what reaction Ginny was going to have to his smartass comment as he did so. He was proven correct about knowing how Ginny was going to react when she marched over to him and attempted to snatch the book out of his hand. Attempted because before she could do so Harry folded the page he was on over and put the book behind him before giving Ginny his full attention.

 

  Ginny seeing that she had Harry’s attention, and seeing that he was slightly irritated as well, took a deep breath to calm herself down before she started speaking to Harry.

 

“Harry, why aren’t you saying anything? Why aren’t you reacting!? Doing something!?” Harry hearing this and hearing the tone Ginny was saying it all in blinked rapidly before answering; his tone sounding almost bewildered as he did so.

 

“I…I don’t know how to react. And honestly at the moment I don’t have time to react. So I am going to keep reading this, get the ritual done before the block kill me and then, after it’s all said and done, then I am going to react.” This said Harry gave Ginny a seriously look before turning back to his book; turned back to reading about the creatures he might be turning into.

****

****

**_ Dragon demon _ **

_Dragon demon are one of the, if not the, most feared and powerful known demons to the wizarding world; at least in terms of brute strength they are. Dragon demons like the creatures they are named for, or perhaps dragons were named after them, are large, nearly unstoppable juggernauts. They have thick hides that resist all magic and no one has ever dared slip a dragon demon a potion to see if they affect them. Like dragons, dragon demons can have or use several different elements. Fire being the most common among them, and like dragons, Dragon demons have an atrocious temper; with a lot of strength and power to back up said temper._

_It is said that several civilizations, several permanent wizarding civilization have been completely destroy, with everyone within is said civilization being brutal killed. All because a single person within the civilization had angered a dragon demon in some way. Now, rather this is true or not I do not know. But I do know that I would never, and I mean never, want to be on the opposite side of a dragon demon. From sheer intimidation alone._

_The Dragon demon’s physical looks alone would send me running for my life in the opposite direction; both in human from and in dragon from. Its dragon from is said to dwarf any and every dragon that has been formed; besides maybe the black dragon and with so little known about that dragon it is mostly an unknown. While the human form is said to put even the most extreme bodybuilder to shame. Having muscle upon muscle while not losing any of the speed it has._

_Yes, the dragon demon has a reason to be so feared among the wizarding world and has done everything it can to earn this fear. Like the Black Panther demon every ministry over the world as labeled the dragon demon a run for your life upon sighting creature._

Harry after reading this raised an eyebrow and hid a small smirk as he wondered how Charlie Weasely would react to meeting a Dragon demon or more interestingly how would a Dragon demon react to meeting Charley Weasley; the supposed dragon tamer. Shaking his head at this, like there ever was any chance the two would meet, he needed to stop day dreaming about things like that and get back to his reading; he didn’t have much time left after all.

**_ Fire kitsune _ **

_The fire kitsune is one of the more common kitsunes around; though it is no way one of the weaker ones. No kitsune is ever really weak and all of them have to potential to become strong. This fox like creature, this demon, commands fire and illusions at its will._

_Like all kitsunes, fire kitsunes are known for their beauty and sedition skills; a fire kitsune is known for his or her fiery, burning, in your face like beauty. Another Kitsunes, all Kitsunes, are known for is the fact that the number of tails let others know just how strong or experienced a kitsune is. The more tails the stronger the kitsune demon. Though this rings true in most animal like demons the more tails a more animalistic demon has more often than not the stronger they are. Though do not mistake a one tailed demon or a one tailed kitsune for weak; more often than not there is a reason they have survived as long as they had. Either, be it because they are under someone stronger protection, or they had the wits to outwit the opponents they have been against._

Again Harry found what he was reading interesting, not as interesting as the shadow kitsune had been but still interesting.  Though Harry had been interested in everything he read so far, because somehow all of them had some connection to his family in some way. And better yet there was still more to read.

 

 

This was more information on what  
could be in his family then anyone had ever given him before. This in mind Harry quickly read the last three, rather short, pages of the book uninterrupted; not even pausing to think between the chapters as he did so.

 

 

**_ War unicorn _ **

_The war unicorn is known as a neutral creature despite the fact that most normal unicorns are classified as one of the lightest, if not the lightest, creatures around. This is because unlike normal unicorns the war unicorn is a defender and will not hesitate in the slightest to kill if it has to. This creature is fiercely protective of those in its heard, or under its protecting. It is said even an attacking dragon will second guess, or even stop attack, if it has to go against a ready to fight war unicorn. Why this is exactly is unknown seeing as a war unicorn has never been captures and all those who have even tried died is several different ways; often after they attacked someone in the war unicorn’s herd in an attempt to capture said war unicorn._

**_ Unicorn demon _ **

_Even less is known about the Unicorn demon then is known about the Phoenix demon. Only that this demon is primarily a healer and has amazing magical powers and like the Phoenix demon the Unicorn demon also has a demonic unicorn form and a more human like one._

**_ Fire demon _ **

_Are demons that are actually believed to be born from fire; or at least they started out in fire. It is said that these demon given enough time and training can resist and control any fire available; even the legendary hells fire. Fire demons cannot be burn, at least there are no known cases among the wizarding world, and because of the extremely high body heat they rarely freeze._

_Not much more is known about these demons seeing as they seem to despise those they think of as weak and for some reason they do not like wizard or witches much and tend to stay away from them._

                Harry after reading this last bit snorted thinking that the wizard was way too far in denial before closing the book and look up. Once he did this Harry bit back a groan it seemed Koenma was back and it was time for Harry to go get the spells and potion in him removed.

 

Looks like it was time to see just what creatures he had inherited from his family. Seeing this, and knowing he really couldn’t avoid it, Harry climbed up from the corner he was in and followed Koenma out the door.


End file.
